Teen-Age
by Rock the Road
Summary: -Complete-Teenage is said to be the best time of the life. But what if every thing turns upside down? Mix of emotions, hormones and above all a reputation to maintain. Elena Merkel the best student of the school but quiet. Kai Hiwatari the most popular guy of the school but cold. what will happen if they start falling for each other? Read on to find out. KaiOC TalaJulia
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION:**

Characters:

Kai Hiwatari - 17 yrs

Tala Valkov - 17 yrs

Michael Parker - 17 yrs

Julia Fernandez – 17 yrs

OCs:

Elena Merkel – 17 yrs, hair- shoulder-length midnight black; eyes- cerulean blue, wears spectacles; Nature- talks less but she is free to friends, she is fiery when angered.

Riley Jones – 17 yrs, hair- mid-back length blonde; eyes-brownish red, Nature- talkative

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) means what the writer thinks._

 _/.../ means what the character at that place thinks._

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade nor its characters but my OCs and the plot. On with the story.

 **CH- 1: SHIFTING**

Elena Merkel pulled her luggage into a bungalow. As she stepped in, two over-excited girls hugged her. "ELI!"

"JULES! RYE! Leave me guys I'm gonna die." They let her go and the poor girl sighed.

"oops...sorry...we were excited to see you." Both Julia and Riley said together.

"Phew. Now take me to my room." They took her to the room upstairs down the hallway. She unpacked her luggage and kept her belongings in place. Her room had two khadi-textured cerulean blue walls and other was black and the fourth one was white. The black one had beautiful red and blazing fire-like designs drawn by Elena only. The white one was one-third filled with the photos of her, Julia and Riley. There was a queen-sized round bed with leaf green bed sheet, black blanket with green borders, two black pillows with green border and one big green pillow with black wide borders for her to hug while sleeping. Her bedside table had an alarm clock and a photo frame of hers. Her computer table with all her computer related things and her wardrobe having designed with wooden textures. The white marbled floor with an indigo carpet on it. Her room was as she left it an year ago. Jules and Rye didn't even dare to touch her room.

But her real problem was that how will she make herself comfy in Japan. Tomorrow was school. Her first day in Bakuten High.

Next morning. Julia was driving the car as Riley was busy was blabbering some stuff. Elena was sitting in the backseat with headphones on. The car came to stop. The girls stepped out and hung their bags on their shoulder. Elena slipped her headphones in her bag.

ELENA's POV

I stepped in the Bakuten High School premises. I first went to the principal's office. The secretary said me to wait. After ten minutes I was called in. The principal was a grumpy old lady of about 60 as I guess.

"hello, Mrs. Hideki."

" welcome to Bakuten High, Ms. Markel." And then she kept on blabbering praises of her school. After a couple to minutes she finally said, "collect your routine and other necessary things from my secretary." As if I longed to hear it, I dashed out of her room. The secretary gave me my routine, locker number and combination, and my uniform.

Out of the office I met Jules and Rye. "Show me your timetable" Jules said.

"So I see you only have PE with us" Rye sighed.

"I think I gotta go. Meet you guys at recess." And I went in the search of my English class. /just imagine first period English. The day's gonna be worse. /


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ya guys and girls! Here's the chapter 2.**

 **Cutetyhil: Thanks for the review. It means a lot to me as it is my first fanfic. I'm happy you like Elena's character. Thanks for your compliment on my user name. I hope you like the story.**

 **Subha: thanks for reviewing. I too love Kai. Please keep on reading this fanfic.**

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) means what the writer thinks._

 _/.../ means what the character at that place thinks._

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade nor its characters but my OCs and the plot. On with the story._

 **Ch-2: First Day.**

Kai Hiwatari was sitting in his usual place in the class, last bench beside the window.

"Hey Kai. Did you hear that a new girl has come in the school" Tala said from the front.

"And she is pretty hot." Michael said. The sitting arrangement was like this- Kai at the last bench and Tala and Michael in the 2nd last bench. As they were talking (of course except Kai), Mr. Finn the English teacher entered the class.

At last Elena found her class. She entered the class, the teacher said, "Ah. So class we have a new student Elena Markel. Elena please tell the class about you. " Elena gave him a look which said 'Do I really have to'.

"I am Elena Markel from France. Please don't expect me to become a quick friend. " she said but Mr. Finn expected her to say more. "Umm...Ok. Please have a seat at the last bench beside Kai Hiwatari."

She walked to the last bench. Kai noticed her. 'yeah she is a different type of girl. She wore spectacles but didn't look even a bit like computer geeks. She had shoulder-length black hair and cerulean blue eyes. I am impressed by her straight way of talking. ' She sat beside him only giving him a glance unlike other girls who die upon him.

"God! How much more will this teacher annoy my head up by this irritating subject." She thought but it seemed she spoke her thoughts. He looked at her and was kinda impressed. The guys gave irritating looks to Kai and girls sent looks full of jealousy to Elena.

ELENA's POV

The whole day before recess went good. Except in chemistry. I and Kai were made partners for the lab activity. We were performing an experiment when a girl walked or brushed by me. It made the chemical fall on my hand.

FLASHBACK

"Ahh!" I exclaimed as a chemical fell on my hand.

"Oops... I am so sorry. But you know you should be careful while performing an experiment" the pinkette told. She was like a complete slut. Wearing such a short skirt to having pink hairs. The colour of her eyes was also pink.

END OF FLASHBACK

It was so good of Kai to help me put medicines on my hand or it would have burnt. In the recess I met Jules and Rye. They told me that the pinkish slut was Lucy. And also that Kai and his friends were famous in the whole school. Kai was the most popular, then Tala was a flirt and Michael was a prankster. Then the whole day also went ok 'cuz I didn't encounter with the pinkish slut. Well, the problem was after school.

We went out in the parking lot. It rained heavily have an hour before. We saw that our car's rear seat was completely wet.

"God! Why?!" I exclaimed and well everyone heard it. Kai and his friends were only a bit far away.

"What happened Miss? You don't look happy." Michael said out of nowhere his flirting tone.

"The rear seat is wet and we don't know how to get Eli home." Riley said.

"I'll drop you." Kai said in his demanding tone.

"Huh?" I was shocked.

"Follow me" I hesitated to go after him but Julia pushed me saying it wouldn't cause any harm. I followed him and we sat in his black limousine and we went off. I could disagree on the fact that Kai was a cold bastard. 'cuz he helped me a lot today./he is not that bad/

 **Chappie done ! see guys I have removed Miguel from this fanfic because I felt that his character was not good enough.** **PLEASE REASD AND REVIEW!**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road.!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ya guys and girls! Sorry for the long pause. But I was busy with my exams. Anyways, here's the third chapter. And also loads of thanks to Droplets of blue rain and Cutetyhil for reviewing. Thanks to DragonsFairy24 for following my story.**

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) means what the writer thinks._

 _/.../ means what the character at that place thinks._

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade nor its characters but my OCs and the plot. On with the story._

 **Chapter 1**

Elena, Julia and Riley stepped in the premises of Bakuten High. Well, now they were here staring at the crowd around a black limousine. Better say, a crowd of fangirls.

"Who are they?" Elena asked Julia.

"They are fangirls. KTMFC." Julia said and Elena gave her a questioning look.

"Kai-Tala-Michael-Fan-Club." Riley said. Elena was thinking of thanking Kai of his gratefulness yesterday. And here she got the idea.

"Hold a man and follow me." Elena said as they made their way through the crowd. Elena held Kai's hand, Julia held Tala's and Riley took Michael's. They ran till they were inside the school building. They all were panting. When they caught their breaths, Tala spoke.

"Why did you girls save us? I mean it's not that I'm complaining. But you are the ones who laugh at our helplessness."

"Well Tala, today also we were gonna laugh at you but Eli chose not to." Riley explained.

"Why?" Kai questioned.

"You owed me one." Elena said and she walked away. The guys were confused. They never met a girl like her.

"She doesn't talk much actually to everyone." Julia said.

"Not everyone's like you. Isn't it?" here again Tala started flirting with Julia.

"Player." And Kai went away.

"Hey, Kai, wait." And Tala jogged after Kai.

"Sorry girls, we goota go now." Michael said and went after his friends

"We should also proceed to our classes." The girls also went to their classes.

00000000000000000000000000

"So students, you will be divided into groups for your physics project. Here are the groups...and the last group Kai Hiwatari, Tala Valkov, Michael Parker, Julia Fernandez, Riley Jones and Elena Markel. The projects should be submitted by next week." Bell rang and the teacher went out.

Elena, Julia and Riley were out of the class when they encountered with Lucy and her sluttish friends. The other two were Kate and April. Kate had purple hair and orange eyes. April had icy blue hair and crimson eyes. They all were daughters of some or the other rich snobs and they were the whores of the school. But due to their fathers' position in the city's popular companies, nobody dared to speak against them.

Suddenly Lucy stopped in front of Elena. "Elena Markel. Since you are a newcomer so you must know. Stay away from my Kai or else you will be a dead meat." And she went away with the other two sluts following her. (I don't like calling them by 'slut', but they deserve it.)

"What's her problem? Is she Kai's girlfriend or something?" Elena asked her friends.

"She isn't Kai's girlfriend. But she thinks Kai's hers because her dad works in the Hiwatari Enterprise. " said Julia.

"And since the day you came the fate sticks you around Kai so she thinks you may take him." said Riley.

"What about the other two?"

"Kate thinks Tala's hers and April thinks same about Michael." Julia said

"Poor them" Elena muttered. 'If her father works under one of the most successful company, then Lucy has this much attitude. And here I am, where my father is owner of such company.'

00000000000000000000000000000

After school the girls met the boys in the parking lot. Elena went to the boys to speak to them.

"Excuse me." She said as she approached. The other two also followed behind.

"Yes?" Kai asked.

"Since we have to work on a project. I wanted to know how we gonna do it?" she asked to no one but everyone.

"Why are you caring so much for a project?" Tala asked in his flirty way.

"First don't try to flirt with me. Second I want to score marks." She said to Tala and then turned to Kai, "So?"

"6 p.m. at my place." Kai said.

"Sure " and she went to her silver Porsche.

"Is she abnormal? I mean if we flirt with girl they die upon us. And she doesn't even seem to care." Michael said.

"God knows, but she is like that only. She doesn't care about all this like other girls. Sometimes I think she is a boy in a girl's disguise." Riley said.

"She also seems like an Einstein." Tala said.

"She has been the best student in any school she went though she mostly hates teachers and subjects other than physics and biology." Julia informed about her unique friend.

"And still I don't understand how she is the topper." Riley said.

"JULES! RYE! SINCE YOU ARE BUSY TALKING, I'M GOING!" She yelled as she sped off in the Porsche.

"Hey! Eli wait." But she was already speeding on the road with music with full blast on. "Argh. This girl." Julia said in frustrated way.

"Chill Jules, Tala will drive us home." Riley then turned to Tala and said in a flirty way, "Won't you Tala."

"How can I deny such a beautiful lady." Tala winked at Julia and she rolled her eyes.

Kai who was annoyed by his best friend's antics, went to his black Lamborghini. Then Tala led Julia to his blue Bugatti Veryon.

"Hey Michael. Don't you think you got something." Riley whispered to Michael.

"what?"

"God, you are so slow. Its time to play matchmaker with Tala Julia and Kai Elena."

"I can't handle two alone."

"Who said you are alone. I'm gonna help you"

"Rye come." Julia called her blonde friend.

"Yeah coming." She ran to her after saying goodbye to Michael.

 **YEP! Chapter done. If you have any comments, questions or anything like that please let me know. And do R &R.**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi ya guys and girls! Here's the 4** **th** **chapter.**

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) means what the writer thinks._

 _/.../ means what the character at that place thinks._

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade nor its characters but my OCs and the plot. On with the story._

 **Chapter-4**

A red Toyota drove near in the Hiwatari Manor. It drove on the round driveway round a waterfall to big gate made of oak. A raven-haired girl with soft cerulean blue eyes stepped out from the rear seat. She was wearing washed ankle-length denims pants and a casual white sleeveless top. Then stepped out two girls- Riley and Julia. Riley was wearing ankle-length black slacks and a light pink tank top. Julia wore a bluish skirt and off-shoulder gray top.

The three were there for their physics project. There were welcomed by the guys in the manor. The girls except Eli, who were already in a shock by seeing the three-storey beautiful mansion, gasped at the interior look of the manor. They were led upstairs on the spiral staircase to a room down the hallway. They went in a big room with a round desk in the middle with several chairs.

They sat on the chairs round the table. They all were silent waiting for someone to speak. And Riley was the one to break it.

"I know we are here for a project...but we aren't here for any meditation, are we?"

"Yeah she is right actually. So let's do a thing. Kai and Eli will do the writing part, Tala and Jules are gonna set the models and me and Rye will make the posters. Ok?" Michael said.

"Ok so you both geniuses sit here and write the theory while we are going to grab other stuffs." Tala said and the four of them left the room.

"Geniuses?" Eli glanced a questioning look at Kai who merely shrugged.

"Anyways I'll write the theory and the conclusion while you write the procedure." Kai said in his usual cold and demanding tone.

"Hey, that's not fair." Elena protested.

"Why, what's the problem?"

"Procedure is hard to write. Theory and conclusions are way too easy."

Kai sighed. "Ok I will write the procedure and you will write the theory and conclusion. Fine?"

"Yes absolutely fine." Said Elena as she adjusted her spectacles and started her work of writing. To Kai first time she was like quiet and shy. Second time she was a studious. But now she's bossy.

Here Tala was trying all his luck in flirting with Julia. Julia was trying to get a board but couldn't because of the height. But Tala lifted her up by her waist and took the board. When she put her feet on the floor she threw an angry look to Tala.

"Will you please stop flirting with me. Pleeeeaaassssseeee." Julia whinnied as she walked away.

"No my darling. It's fun to flirt with you. Neither you swoon on me nor you're like your friend who slap me with her words only. You are different and I like it." Tala said to himself and he too walked in the direction where she went.

Little did they knew that their two friends were watching or rather stalking on them.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Now the project was finished and the girls started to leave. Though the boys tried to stop them, Elena politely refused. It was 9 p.m. now and they were driving on the road middle in a forest. Since there was traffic in the main road they decided to take this shortcut.

But suddenly the car came to a halt.

"WTF. What happened now?" Riley exclaimed.

"I don't know." Elena said as the girls stepped out of the car. She inspected the car and saw that that the tyre had punctured. Elena called the mechanic.

"Now what do we do?" Julia asked in a frustrated tone.

"Hey why don't we called the boys?" Riley suggested.

"From where do you come up with such brilliant ideas Rye." Julia said sarcastically.

"I fear that Rye is right Jules." Elena said.

"But Eli..."

"I'm calling them." Riley took out her phone. "Hey Mike, are you guys still at Kai's place... ok then please come and pick us. We're stuck in the road in middle of the forest... And please come with two cars... hmm bye." And she hung the call. They were waiting only when three huge guys step out of nowhere.

"See Arky here we've three pretty chicks stuck." One of them who was tall and fat commented.

"And are they waiting for their boyfriends to pick them?" another one said.

"Do...don't yo...you t..tt..try t...to approach us."Julia stuttered.

"What will you do chick?" the third one asked.

"St...Stay away o..or e..el..else..." said Riley in stuttering tone.

"Girls don't panic 'cuz its them who should be afraid." Elena said standing in fighting stance.

"Ooooo. The chick knows to fight. Why don't you come to me? I'll teach you everything." The first one spoke. But he was answered by a pretty good punch on his jaw. He tried to slap her when she blocked and kicked him on the... better say he won't have babies after. He groaned in pain and clutched his that _area._ The other two surrounded her as the girls stood away from them. Elena gave a flying kick in one of them chest and again punched which nearly broke his ribs.

The third one took out a knife and moved towards her. She stood in a defensive stance. She tried to punch him but the other man got up and hit her on her head. She stumbled when the man with the knife punch her upper jaw. She tried to snatch the knife. Accidently his mad a cut in her upper arm. She jabbed the man behind her on his side and ducked a punch. The man was about to punch her again when a strong muscular hand caught his wrist and twisted his hand. The new arrival punched his nose. Elena opened her eyes and saw amethyst ones staring at her in concern. Tala and Michael fought with other two and then they ran away.

Elena felt dizzy and was about to fall when Kai caught her and took her to his Lamborghini. He sat her on the passenger seat and closed the door.

"Red, Mike drop the Jules and Rye home. I'll take Elena with me." Kai said as he zoomed off.

"Sure." Michael said to no one. And he and Tala took the other two girls home.

 **Sooooooo Eli fights.!**

 **If you have any comment, question or advices, you are free to write to me.**

 **READ & REVIEW! **

**Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi ya guys and girls! Here's the 5** **th** **chapter.**

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) means what the writer thinks._

 _/.../ means what the character at that place thinks._

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade nor its characters but my OCs and the plot. On with the story._

 **Chapter-5**

 _A girl of about 9 yrs was sitting in a room. She had short black hair and soft cerulean blue eyes. She was wearing a blue frock which flew at her knees. She could here noises from outside. Out of curiosity, the little went out down the hallway to the living room. She stood at the door. A woman in her late twenties was crying. Her long black hair was flowing open and her crimson eyes were flooded with tears. She was clutching the collar of the coat of a man in his early seventies. The man had a frown on his face. "How dare you killed my son? Why?" she was shouting out all her might that she eventually started choking. The little girl's father wasn't at home right now. The lady took a flower vase and charged towards the old man but he caught her by hair. "Listen lady, you aren't gonna live here anymore." But the lady protested. The old man called his guards and she was taken away._

" _No mom! Don't go. Don't leave me." She tried to move towards the lady but was held back by the old man. He glared at the child and said, "She isn't your mom." The little girl watched the lady being taken away. "Dear Eli take care of yourself and your dad. Bye dear." The lady said as she faded from sight. "No mom don't leave me. Mom."_

"MOM!" Elena screamed as she got up. She winced in pain from her arm.

00000000000000000000000000000000

KAI'S POV

I was turning on my bed trying to sleep but couldn't. The thought of a certain blue eyed black haired girl with spectacles occupied my mind. She is different. Completely different from others. He felt butterflies in his stomach the time he first saw her. There was something about her which makes her so reserved. I'm cold and quite because of my past. But what about her? Does she also have a past which haunts her?

A few hours ago she fought with those men so bravely. I never thought her of a fighter. I thought that she was just a studious, quiet girl. But today she was fierce.

I was thinking of Elena only when I heard a scream filled with agony. I rushed to the room beside mine where Elena was sleeping. When I entered the room, I saw her sitting on her bed panting and sweating heavily. It looked like she had a nightmare.

I went to her and asked in the most polite way I could. "Are you okay?" my voice was full of concern. Concern for a girl whom he met just a month or two ago.

"Yeah." She answered still in a mental pain.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare. I have them when I feel I'm alone." She answered. "Um...How did I end up at your place?"

"Look at the cut on your upper arm. You got unconscious after the fight."

"Thank you...Kai." I was about to leave when she caught my wrist.

"Please be with me until I sleep." She pleaded

"Hn." And I lay down beside her. Before I knew, I had subconsciously slept with her.

NORMAL POV

Elena opened her eyes and looked at her side and found Kai missing. She walked out of the room down the spiral staircase to the living room.

"Good morning Kai."

"Morning."

"May I use your phone? I've to call Jules to pick me up."

"Don't say you wanna go to school."

"Yes. Is there any problem?"

"You have cut in your arm."

"See Kai, the cut isn't that much painful."

"You aren't going. That's final."

"Excuse me who are you to tell me what to do and what not." She was trying to be calm but Kai was exceeding his limit.

"Do you want to _faint_ again?"

"Do you want detention in maths class or a bunch of homework from Mrs. Naomi?" this shut Kai up because Mrs. Naomi liked Elena due to her being the best in maths and she blindly believed Elena.

"Ok I'll drive you." Kai had to agree to her. Elena flashed a victory smile.

'God she's a blackmailer.' Kai thought as she hopped in the passenger seat of his Lamborghini.

 **Done *sighs***

 **I know this was short and kinda lame. But this chapter was needed to bring Kai Elena closer. Next chapter will be a fun.**

 **And a lot thanks to all my readers and reviewers. If you have any questions or advices, do write or PM to me.**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi ya guys and girls! Here's the sixth chapter.**

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) means what the writer thinks._

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade nor its characters but my OCs and the plot. On with the story._

 **Chapter- 6**

Kai and Elena stepped out of the black Lamborghini.

"Thanks Kai." Said Elena as she entered the school premises.

"Hey Kai buddy, what's up dude?" Michael said as Kai sat in his usual place.

"Hn. Where's Red?"

"Searching for Jules."

"Here comes our Romeo." Kai muttered in his breathe as Tala came.

"Hey I heard that." Tala protested. "By the way you should be called that. A couple of months ago you met Eli and you slept with her also." Tala teased.

"Speaks the one who all time flirts with her."

"I don't flirt with her. She's like my sister."

"She's the first girl you made sister." Said Kai cockily.

"And she is the first girl who claimed your attention so much. Don't refuse Kai we're best friends. And you know what, you like her." Just as Michael spoke, Elena came there. (Remember she sits with Kai.)

"Guys, the grumpy Princi had called for all senior students." Elena announced.

(Inside the Principals office)

"So this urgent gathering has been done to inform and remind you all of the traditions of this school." Mrs. Hideki said to the group of 11th and 12th grade students.

"Was this school a church that it will have traditions?" Tala being Tala couldn't help but comment.

"Tala Valkov. Please shut your mouth or step out." She noticed Tala. "As I was telling, there will be a drama played every year in this school from now. And the dramas will be from Shakespearian plays. Second there will be an extra class every week for the selected students. And last but not the least; girls will tie their hairs into _braids_ or _plaits_. No _open hairs_ or _ponytails_. And that's all for today. Now go to your classes." And all the students hurried back to their classes.

(Outside the Principals office)

The three girls were heading to their lockers. And Riley kept grumbling about Mrs. Hideki that how could she change the rules.

"I don't how her husband tolerates her." Julia said.

"Does she even have a husband?" Riley asked.

"Haven't you noticed her name? It's Mrs."

"Who cares of her name?"

"Girls, come on. Don't make a foul mood because of the new rules. We can handle them."

"Hey you, Elena!" the three girls turned to the new voice.

"How dare you?" Lucy pointed to Elena followed by Kate and April.

"What happened Lucy? What did I do that made you so angry on me?" Elena asked innocently though she knew by those pink eyes that why she was furious.

"Don't act innocent. How dare you come with my Kai to the school? I told you to stay away from him. He is _mine,_ you better stay away from or else..."

"Or else what?" Elena crossed her arms at her chest. "Or else what will you do? Listen, it's my life. I'll do what I want. You are no one. And I don't even see you as Kai's girlfriend. How can you call him yours?"

"Listen Elena ..."

"No you listen. If you ever tell me again to do as your wish, the day will be your worst day of your life."

"Urghhh" and Lucy stomped away. Kate and April were also about to turn and go when Julia and Riley called them.

"Hey Kate don't you want to hear the same speech in case of Tala." Julia taunted.

"What about you April?" Riley too didn't lose the opportunity.

The two sluts didn't tell anything but followed their leader aka Lucy.

"Hey pretty."

"Tala." Julia said in irritated way as the three boys sat with the girls in the cafeteria table.

"Hey Mike, I need your help. If I want to play a prank on a girl, how will I do?" Riley asked Michael.

"I can give you ideas, but whom will you play the prank on?" asked Michael.

"The 'Bitch Trio', Lucy threatened Eli to stay away from Kai. Though Eli gave a pretty good reply, but still..." Julia informed.

"No offence but if Lucy thinks Eli is close to Kai, she's right actually. I also-" Tala was cut by a whack on his head by Kai. He received a death glare from Elena too. The others laughed at this.

Their talk was interrupted by the entrance of Lucy and group. She just came and sat on Kai's lap much to his disgust.

"Get off." Kai warned and she got up.

"Oh... so sorry Kai honey, I didn't know like people sitting in your laps." Lucy said so much innocently that would puke over after listening these types of words from the school's bitch. The others rolled their eyes.

"Don't call me honey."

"Sorry, I didn't know you don't like to be called honey." Okay this was exceeding the limit. Too much innocence.

"You know what Lucy; you don't even know how beautiful my hand will look on your face in the form of a pretty hard slap." Elena said somewhat controlling her anger over the pinkette. Lucy stood speechless.

"Guys, I'm leaving. It's too irritating to see someone trying to attract another person who doesn't even care. Especially when it's for the school's most popular, arrogant and adamant guy." And after this Elena left the cafeteria. Lucy and group left too.

"Was she jealous?" Riley asked.

"If she was then it's good. 'Cuz then Kai's feelings won't be one-sided." Tala said.

"Shut up Red." Kai said.

"Come on Kai, it's no harm to like someone." Michael said. Kai rolled his eyes and left the cafeteria too.

"Jeez, both of them have high temper." Julia said as Kai left.

 **Thanks a lot to Simy aka Cutetyhil, Misty aka Droplets of blue rain and Subha aka ranjan597 for reviewing. Please keep reading and reviewing. Question or advice, both are welcome.**

 **The next chapter will be more fun.**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi ya guys and girls. Here's the 7** **th** **chapter. If I'm late, I'm so sorry. Actually I was ill from yesterday and still am. But I still decided to update. Anyways, enjoy as much as possible. Thanks a lot to Misty(Droplets of Blue Rain), Simy(Cutetyhil) and Subha for reviewing.**

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) means what the writer thinks._

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade nor its characters but my OCs and the plot. On with the story._

 **Chapter-7**

"Hey Rye! Jules! Come on we're getting late for school." It's 7:45 a.m. already and school starts at 8. 'I'm just thinking what's taking them do much time to tie their hair.' Elena thought as she waited for her friends to come down. She had tied her black in two short plaits.

"Hey Eli. Let's go." Riley said as she and Julia came down. Julia had tied her long brown hair in a French braid and Riley had her blonde hair tied in a side plait.

"About time you both came down." Elena said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Eli we were busy." Julia said.

"Whatever." And Elena walked towards her silver Porsche.

The girls arrived in the school when Riley had a plan.

"Hey guys, wanna have some fun _._ " She said as they were strolling outside 'cuz half an hour was still there before the first period starts.

"And what is the _fun_ you want to have?" Elena asked emphasising the word.

"What about Lucy and her friends?" Riley suggested.

"Hey that's a good idea actually. But what will we do?" Julia asked.

"IDEA!" Riley exclaimed as the other two winced. But she ignored them and continued, "See, they do make-up in the washroom usually. So why don't we spoil their faces?" Riley said as her brown-red eyes glinted with a mischievous joy.

00000000000000000000000000000

(RECESS TIME.)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh. OH MY GOD!" came a ear deafening scream from girl's washroom and out came Lucy, Kate and April, all three face has their make-up smudged over their face. Their clothes were wet as water tickled down their beautiful (sarcastic!) hair. The students outside were laughing outside as the three were embarrassed. Among the laughing students were Eli, Jules and Rye. Lucy just glared at them and went away with her friends.

Actually Riley and Julia tampered the taps of the washroom. They knew when Lucy and her friends will come there, there will be a blast. Then eventually the school staffs will fix them. And now they were laughing heart fully. But little did they knew that they were going to be in a big problem.

0000000000000000000000000000

Elena was thinking as she was copying down the notes. 'Where are Kai and the others? Hope they aren't bunking.' Then a notice came to the teacher.

"Umm... Elena, Mrs. Hideki wants you in her office." And Elena went to the principal's office.

When she reached the office, the other five- Kai, Tala, Michael, Julia and Riley- were there already. She was confused but she approached the principal.

"So... Elena Markel. I've been informed that you and your other two friends meddled with taps of the girl's washroom and that caused harm to three girls. I hope its right. Isn't it?" Ms. Hideki asked. Elena gave the girls a 'I said you we're gonna be in a trouble' glare.

"Uhh... Ms. Hideki, actually we didn't tampered the taps, I threw the bag to Julia when it hit the two taps..." she trailed but then again said, "We were about to tell you but you were busy at that time." Of course she lied just now.

"Ohh really?" the principal said raising her eyebrows. "But who told you to play in the washroom with your bag? No one. So you are staying back at school after 2:30 for your extra classes with Kai, Tala and Michael. Now you may leave." And the six students scurried out.

00000000000000000000000000000

The six students, who were supposed to stay back after school, were sitting in the library. The librarian wasn't there. Tala somehow convinced her to leave. They all had books on their tables but only one person was reading. Guess whom? Elena. She was finding interest in the function of hormones. The others were talking. Suddenly Tala asked, "Er... why are you guys here?" he asked the girls.

"Actually we meddled with taps to tease with the 'Bitches'. God knows who complained about us." Julia said.

"Awww... how sad? The grumpy princi punished such a gorgeous lady." Tala said flirtatiously to Julia who rolled her eyes.

"But, Eli we thought you were a good girl." Michael said in disbelief.

"I _am_ a good girl." Elena said in protest. Then she pointed to Julia and Riley and said, "These two put me in this trouble. And you guys?"

"We got in a fight." Kai said.

"Replying for your girlfriend." Tala said in a low teasing voice to Kai.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Kai retorted in low voice.

"Eli close the book. God knows what interest you are finding in the hormones." Riley closed her book. "If you wanna know about hormones, there are so many boys in and around our school and our house. Just see them and you'll come to know how hormones work. Or do one thing; watch the videos of Justin Bieber. Oh my God, he sooo cute and-." Riley said dreamingly when Elena cut her.

"Listen first of all I don't see interest in any boy around me; nor do I like Justin Bieber." Elena said as she adjusted her spectacles and continued reading. The other chuckled at the fallen face of Riley as she pouted.

Then Michael whispered something in Tala's ears and Tala nodded. Then they both stood up.

"Where are you going?" Julia asked suspiciously.

"Washroom. Wanna come?" Tala winked at her.

"Shut up." Julia snapped.

000000000000000000000000000

Suddenly after 10 minutes of going away of Tala and Michael, there was a power.

"Aaahhhhh!" Julia and Riley screamed as darkness enveloped the room. It was only 7 p.m. right now, the library was in the other side of the main school building and on the fifth floor.

"God damnit! Now what happened?" Elena said as she closed her book.

"Red and Mike did this." As soon as Kai said this Tala and Michael came in the library.

"Hey Tal, I didn't think that it would become pitched dark." Michael said.

"I also didn't think about that." Tala said.

"Do you both that know the doors of fifth floor have automatic locks. They work on electricity." Kai said.

"What?! We didn't know that." Tala said.

"What do you know actually- whoa!" Elena slipped on something and fell directly beside Kai.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked in concern.

"Yeah" Elena said as blush crept her cheeks.

Tala sat on another couch when Julia clung to him.

"Are you afraid of darkness?" Tala asked her and she nodded.

"Uhh... do you guys know what we will do? Because tomorrow is Saturday. Means no school."

"Don't worry. The princi's not gonna leave us here. She'll obviously come tomorrow." Kai said as everyone hoped he was right and drifted off to sleep.

(The next morning.)

Every one (except Kai and Eli) woke up to find themselves in awkward positions. Julia was on Tala's lap clutching his shirt while her head rested on his chest. Tala was leaning against the couch. Riley was in one corner of the couch while Michael's head rested on her lap. When they woke up they were about to scream but didn't after seeing Kai and Elena.

They both were sleeping rather comfortably oblivious to where they were. Elena's head rested on Kai's shoulders as Kai's right hand on her waist protectively. They were sleeping peacefully until Riley decided to take their photo. After three flashes they opened their eyes to see their friends standing around them grinning ear to ear.

"What happened?" as she rubbed her eyes and re-wore her spectacles. Then she looked at Kai's hand round her waist. Kai removed his hand as they both stood up. One could see them blushing ten shades of pink. The others laughed at this.

"Stop laughing!" they both said as their stoic expression came back. Then they all walked out after collecting their stuff.

 **Phew! It's kinda hard to type while sneezing all the time. If illness was a person, I would have beaten the crap out of it.**

 **Anyways, I hoped you liked it. Even if you didn't PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi ya guys and girls. Thanks a lot to Simy and Misty for reviewing. Here's the 8** **th** **chapter. Enjoy as much you can.**

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) means what the writer thinks._

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade nor its characters but my OCs and the plot. On with the story._

 **Chapter-8**

Kai Hiwatari was on his king-sized bed looking at the ceiling. Today he has to go to a birthday party of some snobby daughter of the owner of Markel Corp. The owner, Martin Markel, was his father's friend. And now they were business partners. He had to get ready but his mind was clouded by the thoughts of a certain black-haired girl... again. Today in the morning they woke up in each other's arms. He was confused about his feelings for this girl. And fate always has to bring them together.

00000000000000000000000000000000

A green limousine halted near the Tokyo Hotel. This was where the party going to be held. Kai stepped out clad in a black tux and white shirt with black tie. His father, Susumu Hiwatari, the owner of Hiwatari Enterprises and his mother, Katrina Hiwatari, the vice-president of the company, stepped out. They went in.

The party was looking like a business party rather than a birthday party. There was a reason behind it too. The return of Martin Markel and Alexandra Markel to the town.

"Ah... Susumu. Nice to meet again." Mr. Markel addressed. "I see your whole sweet family. It's so nice to meet you Katrina and you too young Kai."

'I'm not young.' Kai thought yet said, "My pleasure Mr. Markel."

"Come here dear." He called his daughter. But when the girl's eye met Kai, they froze in shock. "Meet my daughter, Elena Markel." Then it reminded Kai of her surname.

Kai blinked twice to make sure that she was Elena. She was dressed in a knee-length blue one strapped dress. Her hair was flowing down till her mid-upper arms. The ends of it in curls. Her pretty locks secured by a hairpin. She wore heels which made her look 6' and not 5'8". Man, she was looking gorgeous, without her spectacles.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari." She addressed them. Then Kai lifted her hand and kissed its back. "Nice to meet you...again." he whispered the last part but was heard Elena who smirked and replied, "Same to you."

"I think we should leave the youngsters here only." And then the elders went away.

"You here?" they both asked together.

"Well after some more minutes, it's my birthday." Elena replied.

"You never told that your father was Mr. Martin Markel." Kai said.

"Did you ever ask?"

"Well... you are..." then Kai thought. 'What are you doing Kai? Were you gonna tell her that she's looking damn gorgeous. Ok she's looking too good but then also.'

"Earth to Kai." Elena waived a hand infront of his face.

"Huh?"

"What happened? Where were you?"

"Nope. Nothing." Kai said coming back to his normal self.

They were silent only when suddenly the musicians cheered, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELENA MARKEL!" It was 12 now.

"Happy birthday." Kai said to her. And she just smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000

They all were now at the dining table.

"So Elena dear, what's your plan for tomorrow?" Katrina asked her.

"Uhh... nothing till now." Elena just shrugged.

"You are in Kai's school, no?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you're friends I guess."

"Not actually." Kai said behalf of her.

"We're acquainted with each other, but not so much to be friends." Elena said in order to cover up Kai's cold tone.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Your mother's not here?" Kai asked as they were strolling down the hallways back to the main room.

"I don't have any mother." Elena replied in a monotone, Kai flinched at her sudden change of tone.

"But Alexandra Martin?" Kai was confused.

"She isn't my mom." She replied coldly, while Kai raised his eyebrows in question. "She's is my _step-mother._ " She nearly spat at the last word. Then they were quiet for some time, when Kai noticed the tension filling in the air.

"Wanna dance?" Kai asked for her to lighten her mood as they reached near the dance floor.

"Sure." And Kai led her to the dance floor. Her hands on his shoulders, while his rested on her waist. They were dancing slowly and quietly, when Kai spoke,

"So... Enna..."

"Enna?" Elena raised her eyebrow, at her new nickname.

"Yah, your name's so big. Didn't you like it?"

"No, I like it. So what were you asking?"

"Doesn't your birthday party seem a bit formal?"

"Hell ya. It's actually a business gathering type of. My birthday accidentally fell at this time." She sighed.

"..." he didn't tell anything but chuckled slightly at her.

"Hey, what do you find-" she was saying when she felt slightly dizzy and fell on his chest.

"Enna! What happened?" he was concerned. Then he checked her pulses and was relieved that they were normal. Maybe she just got unconscious due to any headache or something. He carried her in bridal style. When he met his father's secretary, he told him that his and Elena's parents went to an urgent business trip.

He then carried Elena to his car and was shocked to see that his car was nowhere to be seen. It was obvious that his father took it. He called Tala then. When he came he was shocked to see Elena in Kai's arms.

"Wha... How did this happen? You said you were going to some snob's birthday party?" Tala said getting out of his Bugatti Veryon.

"Well, it's her birthday only. And she's sleeping so kindly drop me to my place." Kai said as he placed Elena in the car.

"Where are her parents?"

"They and my parents went on a business trip suddenly." And the car sped off.

000000000000000000000000

Elena rubbed her eyes open when she saw herself in a different surrounding. She got up and saw that her clothes were changed too. She was no longer wearing her blue dress but a light blue shirt kinda big and her black mid thigh-length tights.

Then she glanced at the figure on the other side of the king-sized bed. He was Kai. How did she end up with Kai? Who the hell changed her clothes? Where was her father? She then stirred Kai and he woke up. He sat up straight on his bed before Elena started bombarding him with questions.

"Why I'm in your home and sleeping with you.? Where's dad? What happened after I fainted?"

"Okay okay calm down. First of all our parents are off to a business trip. Second I brought you to my place because God knows how you fainted. And you're sleeping with me because I couldn't risk you sleeping in some other room when you're unknown to where you are. Also all maids and servants are on a holiday. Only my butler is here." Kai explained her.

"Hey, this was longest thing you ever told." She stated as she chuckled and Kai just smirked. Then something struck her mind. "If there are no maids, then who changed my clothes?" Kai just bit his lips.

"You were wearing your sports bra. So there's no offence in that." Yes, she was in her sports bra and tights. It's not that he saw anything. Then also did he?

"Hiwatari you pervert? I'm gonna kill you." And she started hitting him with pillows. When she got tired, she stopped and suddenly took his phone. Then she dashed out of his room down the spiral staircase. Kai ran behind her.

She ran dodging everything and Kai too behind her. They didn't even noticed their friends standing at the doorway watching them in astonishment. It wasn't everyday that they saw Elena Markel in short tights and an oversized shirt with Kai Hiwatari behind her half-naked in black track pants.

"You can't get me Hiwatari." She said as she jumped on a sofa.

"Enna stop. Give my phone back." Enna? When did Kai started to call Elena by a nickname? The friends were surprised.

Then she tripped on something and slowed down. Kai caught her at that moment and pulled her by holding her lower arms. Her palms came in touch with bare chest. Kai took his phone from her.

"Don't challenge me ever girl." He smirked. Then they heard a whistle. The duo turned around to see their friends standing.

"Way to go Kai." Tala cheered.

Uh oh... this isn't gonna be good.

 **How was it?**

 **Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Comments? Advices? Questions? Do review or PM to me.**

 **Keep on reading my happy readers** **and keep reviewing.**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi ya guys and girls! Thanks a bunch to Simy (Cutetyhil), Misty (Droplets of Blue Rain), Subha (ranjan597) and Nancy for reviewing. Here's the 9** **th** **chapter.**

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) means what the writer thinks._

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade nor its characters but my OCs and the plot. On with the story._

 **Chapter-9**

"Hey what about this one." Julia said pointing to a mall in front of her.

"Ya let's go." Riley said in excitement as the whole group followed the jolly girls in the mall. This was the seventh mall they had entered in 3 hrs.

Actually after the whole running fiasco in the morning, the group decided to hit the town to celebrate Elena's birthday. And shopping was the first idea that came in the girls' mind (except Elena). Much to the Elena and the boys' disgust they had to come. After buying dresses for everyone, Julia and Riley are rummaging the whole market place for a dress for Elena.

"Umm... girls... we have to buy some men things for us. So you guys meet us at the food court." Tala made an excuse and the other two gave him a thankful look and the three boys dashed to the opposite direction. Elena made a poor-girl look and thought, 'Tala you just wait. I am not gonna spare you.'

"Eli, come here." This is gonna be a long shopping.

0000000000000000000000000

(After 1 hr)

"I told you guys, they aren't gonna come back soon." Tala chuckled as the boys sat in the food court.

"But Tala, you know we left Eli there only to suffer. Ya know she says 'shopping sucks'." Michael said mimicking Elena.

"They are back." Kai said as the girls approached inorder to shut his friends.

"Phew." Elena sighed as she sat down and adjusted her spectacles.

"What's up Einstein? Tired?" Tala asked in a bemused tone.

"Don't you tell anything. You left me alone. And what _men things_ you bought." She said as glared at Tala.

"Oh... come on. Shopping's not that bad." Riley said.

"Shopping sucks." Elena said the words with so much disgust and pouted that the others laughed at her.

00000000000000000000000

"Hey Juli." Tala said flirtatiously as they came to the girls' place in the evening. It was decided that they'll first go to dine somewhere. And then they'll go for a movie.

"Just shut up." Julia said to Tala who was wearing blue tee and ripped jeans. Michael wore a peach-red shirt and casual jeans. Kai was clad in a full-sleeved black shirt whose sleeves was rolled up to his elbows and faded jeans.

"My... you look so pretty." Tala commented on Julia who just rolled her eyes. She wore an off-shoulder pink top with grey mini-skirt.

"Hi guys." Riley welcomed the guys and they came in. She wore ripped denims and blue sleeveless top.

"Where's Eli?" Michael asked noticing the absence of the black-haired genius.

"She's just irritated over her dress." Julia said.

"We tried to get her ready but she pulled such a tantrum that we had to leave her an hour ago." Riley said remembering the time.

As if on the cue, Elena got down the stairs clad in a red fit and flared sleeveless dress which flowed till her knee with knee-length boots. Everyone stood up when they saw her.

Her hairs cascaded on her face as she was fidgeting with her boots.

"Rye I said you-" she was cut off by the surprised looks on her friends' face when she stood straight. It was the first time they saw her without spectacles (except Kai). She wore no makeup yet she looked dashing as if she was gonna rock the whole town.

She waved a hand in front of their faces as she came nearer.

"Einstein you look like a diva." Tala could muster up the words.

"Er... shan't we go now." She said and the others nodded as they went out. Kai and Elena were last to go out.

"You know you are looking rocking, Enna." Kai complimented as he went out. Elena tried her best to hide her blush.

000000000000000000000000

"Not a ghost movie." Riley and Julia whinnied.

"What's bad in that." Tala said looking at the list.

"No. We won't watch _The Conjuring_." Julia said as a final tone.

"So we won't even watch _Beauty and the Beast._ It's too girly." Tala said

"And _The Conjuring_ is too horror." Julia was ready for an argument.

"OK, OK, Stop. Stop arguing. Eli you tell." Michael tried to be a peace maker.

"Expendables 4?" Kai said after glancing at the list.

"Perfect. We'll watch it only." Elena finally agreed.

"A girlfriend always listens to his boyfriends not to her friends." Riley faked a sniff as she teased the birthday girl.

"SHUT UP." Elena said.

"Admit it." Tala said in a sing-song voice.

"Ya, you didn't agree to any films that we chose. But you said yes to the film that Kai choose." Michael said.

"Neither I'm his girlfriend..."

"Nor I'm her boyfriend." Kai completed Elena's words.

000000000000000000000000

"Okay, now time to open gifts." Riley said in excitement as they all came back and were sitting in the TV room.

Elena sat infront of the table where all gifts were stacked in piles. First she opened a purple-wrapped gift. There was a book in it titled _'Detective Collection of Conan Doyle'._ It was from Riley.

"Oh... Rye, how nice of you. You knew I love detective books." She grinned as Riley flashed a smile.

"Now our Einstein will stick in the book only." Tala said and he got a hit from Elena.

Then she opened a green-wrapped gift. There was box which contained the latest version iPod. It was from Julia. Elena gasped at it. She just hugged Julia.

"How did you know I craved for this one?" she asked her as they broke apart.

"What are besties for." Julia shrugged. Then she opened a box which was from Tala and Michael. As she opened the box, a joker type of toy came up and hit her nose lightly.

"Oww... Tala, Michael, you bloody duffers." Elena beat them as she rubbed her nose.

"Stop, Eli, here's your real gift." Michael said as he handed her a small box. She stopped beating as she opened the box. Tala and Michael too got up. There in the box was Titan watch. She wore it and it fitted her wrist perfectly.

"Thanks guys." The two boys flashed an ear-to-ear grin.

"Let's go guys, we have to sleep too. It's late." Riley said as she yawned.

"But-" Julia interrupted.

"No buts. Let's go." Riley said as she pulled the others upstairs.

"They didn't wait for your gift." Elena said to Kai after they left.

"Who cares." Kai just merely shrugged.

Elena nodded as she opened a blue-wrapped box. She couldn't utter a single word. They lay on the box was a diamond pendant. Simple and gorgeous.

"Kai?" she was able to whisper at last. Kai took the necklace and tied it around Elena's neck. She ran her fingertips on it and admired it endlessly.

"You're the best." She wrapped her arms around his neck. He was stunned at first but hugged her back thinking that the others were gone.

Little did he know that the four mischievous youths were peaking at them from outside?

 **Phew *sighs*.**

 **The idea of the gifts was Cutetyhil's and not mine. So the credit goes to her:)**

 **Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Comments? Advices? Questions? Do review or PM to me.**

 **Keep on reading my happy readers and keep reviewing.**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi ya guys and girls! Thanks to Cutetyhil, Droplets of Blue Rain, ranjan597, Meethi, Daisy and Cynthia for reviewing the previous chapter. Here's the 10** **th** **chapter. Enjoy if you can.**

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) means what the writer thinks._

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade nor its characters but my OCs and the plot. On with the story._

 **P.S. - here the boys are also staying at the girls' place since it's quite late. In case you got confused ;)**

 **Chapter-10**

 _A little girl of about 3 yrs came running in her school uniform into the waiting arms of her parents. The couple and the girl sat in a car as the girl talked to her parents about her first day in school. Her soft cerulean blue were sparkling with joy._

" _Mom, Dad, you know I made so many friends. One is Lika, then Kristi, Amely, Flora, Jenny..." and the girl continued to talk as they reached their mansion._

Flash

" _Mom! Dad! Where are you?" a seven year girl called as she stepped in her home._

" _What happened Eli?" a lady came out of the kitchen wiping her hands with a towel._

" _Mom see, I got the prize for best acting." The girl said as she flashed a medal that hung down her neck._

" _Oh wow... well done my princess. Your dad will be very happy to see it. Show him when he comes back." The lady said with a smile. The girl then sniffed the nose as she caught a good smell. The lady smiled when she noticed her daughter._

" _I made dark chocolate pastry for you. Go change your dress, wash yourself then come. It will be ready by then." The lady ruffled her short black hair._

" _Okay mom." And she dashed upstairs._

Flash

 _A nine year old girl was sobbing in her room. Her mother's picture was held in her hand. The picture was wet with her tears._

" _Mom... why did you... leave me..." she said between her sobs looking at the picture._

 _A man in his late twenties came and sat beside the crying girl. Her stroke her hair to stop her weeps though his eyes were also red with tears those have dried his eyes._

 _The girl looked up at her father; her eyes were accumulated with hot tears. She hugged him when she saw who the person was._

" _Dad... why did Mom leave us?"_

" _Your mom didn't leave us dear; she is still with us in our hearts." He said as he kissed the girl's forehead._

Flash...

Elena got up with a start. Her breathes were ragged as she was covered in cold sweat. She wiped her face and got down from her bed.

XxX

It was around 2 a.m. Elena was staring out of the window in the main room.

'Do all have a bad past? No, nobody suffers like me every day.' Elena thoughts were flowing freely in her mind. 'Yeah... though Kai said to me that his grandfather used to beat him when his parents were away on business trips. But when his grandfather's mental disorder was proved when he was 15. His parents then put his grandfather away from him and now he is in a hospital' then she sighed. Though Kai was beaten up, her problem was different. And Kai was introvert from birth and she used to be an extrovert.

'What I suffer, the world doesn't feel a bit of it.' She said as she gazed at the full moon in the sky. The stars surrounding it made it look elegant.

XxX

Kai was walking down the stairs to kitchen. He was not used to sleep that much but today he couldn't sleep 'coz something in him told him to wake up. He drank a glass of water and was walking back when he heard a soft melodious voice.

He walked to the other end of the main room when he saw a shadow against the window.

 _I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
Achilles and his gold  
Hercules and his gifts  
Spiderman's control  
And Batman with his fists  
And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

 _But she said, "Where d'you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts.  
Some superhero,  
Some fairytale bliss.  
Just something I can turn to.  
Somebody I can kiss.  
I want something just like this."_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

When the song ended; he walked more closely. The shadow became substance when the moonlight revealed a figure with hair flowing in the soft breeze. The feminine figure wore a loose flowing tee and shorts. Her face was lit in the moonlight. She looked as if she was the most beautiful girl in this whole universe. Her soft blue eyes were gazing so intently at the moon that the look could even smoothen the scars on the moon. Her silky hair flew like it could heal all wounds in the world. Her soft smooth skin was tempting him to run his hand all over. But he resisted that deep urge.

Elena felt the presence of someone. When she turned her head sideways she saw Kai leaning on the wall, smirking. She felt heat radiating all over her body to her cheeks and blood accumulating in her cheeks. She felt that she was blushing furiously when she saw Kai only in his track pant. His well toned chest was bare and she could see that he was well built. She usually never noticed a guy like this, but this guy was a different one. From his weird dual toned hair to his striking amethyst eyes; all of him attracted her.

"You sing beautifully." He said as she came out of her trance.

"That song was always sung by my mom when I was small. She only taught me. She was a good singer."

"Was?"

"Yeah was. She isn't anymore or maybe she is." She said but her riddled words were difficult to make out. She felt Kai's confusion and smiled inwardly. She then continued,

"I was born in a German family. A wealthy and famous one. My father's one of the best businessman. My mother, Hannah Krause, came from a middle class family. My grandparents never approved of it. But still my parents married. We were living a happy life. I was seven when I got my first prize for best acting. My parents threw a grand party for that." Tears started to brim in her eyes as she started to reminisce the sweet moments.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked softly.

"Yeah I am. I was about nine when my mom gave birth to my younger brother. But the little baby never saw even a day of his life. My grandparents' men killed the boy. My mother became violent when she knew it. She became kind of insane and tried to kill my grandfather. My grandfather said to the police that she was insane. They took her somewhere away. Away from me..." she paused. "My father was then married to Alexandra. She also came from a rich family. But after two years of marriage, we came to know that she had a son from her previous husband. We then went to France. But after sometime she came also to live with us. When I came to Japan for my holidays, I met Julia and Rye. They supported me. After that, this year when my father was away for business most time, I decided to come and live with Jules and Rye. I always used to come here in my vacations, so I had no problem in shifting. But nightmares don't leave me."

"Where's your mom now?" Kai asked as he wiped a stray tear fell from her eye.

"I don't know... I never knew where she was sent... I don't know if she's even alive or not?" Elena said as she broke down. Kai wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay Enna." He ran his hand through her hair to calm her down. "You mom must be really beautiful. Right?"

"Hmm..." she had calmed down but tears still made their way to slide down Kai's chest. "She was unique. She never allowed any maid to cook. She thought that we should make food for our family by ourselves. She always supported me. You know, I used to be a carefree and friendly girl. But the incident took the entire child in me away and I changed. Completely."

"You are still like than Enna. You just fear to show it."

"Hm."

"Next time sing the song with piano tunes." And the moonlight washed the beautiful pair that stood oblivious of the time. Feelings developed in them as their hearts learnt a new sense. To believe someone, to rely on someone... to _love_ someone.

Though they couldn't make out the sweet emotion, since time was yet to play its role...

 **Pardon me for changing Kai's past but here Elena's past is to be more focused. So...**

 **And I searched and found that Elena's surname should Merkel and not Markel. So I've changed it. In case you get confused;P**

 **Anyways, like it? Love it? Hate it? Dislike it? Comments? Questions? Advices? Feel free to PM to me or write in review.**

 **Do read and REVIEW.**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi ya guys and girls! Thanks a lot to Cutetyhil, Nancy, Subha, Devi, Aksha, Kyle summers and Guest for reviewing. And here I'm with a new chappie.**

 **P.S- To all who are waiting for Angel's cry, you've to wait more. The story is yet to be constructed properly though I've the whole idea of the story.**

 **Caution- scenes may change drastically from KaiElena to TalJul. And maybe a bit mushy and lovey dovey type...**

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) means what the writer thinks._

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade nor its characters but my OCs and the plot. On with the story._

 **Chapter 11**

(It's almost a week after Elena's Birthday.)

The students of the 12th grade poured out in the vast playing area. All in jerseys and shorts.

"Hey guys, what about a basketball match." Riley asked her friends.

"Yeah, that a good idea." Julia agreed.

"Well then I suppose Kai won't be playing." Tala said.

"Why?" Elena asked as she dribbled the ball.

"Because Kai is the champ and no one could beat him...yet." Michael said as he saw Kai entering.

'Champ, huh... let's see champ or chump...' Elena thought as she approached Kai.

"So Mr. Champion, a one-on-one match?"

"Really? So eager to lose?" Kai said as he smirked.

"No, so eager to make you lose." Elena said in a challenging tone as the challenge sparkled in her blue eyes.

"Don't cry after I beat you."

"As if you will bring me tissues."

"If you ask."

XxX

The whole grade 12 surrounded the basketball court. Whisperings and murmurings could be heard like, 'Is Elena mad to challenge Kai.' 'She will definitely lose' and so on.

The referee whistled and the game started. Currently the ball was in Kai's hands. Elena was trying to grab the ball and finally did when Kai turned his head to look at the person who called him. It was Lucy.

Kai made a disgusting when Elena easily threw the ball in the basket. 'Lucy... you...' Kai was currently cursing all filthy words to Lucy.

'I should thank her.' Elena said as she continued to dribble the ball to the basket. But this time Kai glided and no sooner than the ball was in his hand than he bowled the ball in the basket. Cheers erupted and everyone watched curiously as the match continued. All were excited. Elena was proving to be a good competitor to the champion. They were wet in sweat but determination was shining in their eyes.

"Hey Julie, you never told Eli was a good player." Tala told as he watched the game in eager.

"Ever asked?" Julia said before rolling her eyes.

"Eli used to be the French basketball team's captain. But 2 yrs back she left the position due to some problem." Riley explained as she chuckled.

"Hey look there..." Michael pointed when the match turned more interesting.

Elena's head shot up in surprise when Kai grabbed the ball. The ball slipped out of her hand as she felt Kai's fingers slightly grazed her skin.

As Kai threw the ball Elena made a high jump and stopped the ball from going in the basket. She played with the ball as she saw Kai getting frustrated every second.

"What happened champ... on the way to become a chump?" Elena mocked as the ball went back and forth in her hands.

"Cut the crap Enna." Kai growled as he tried his best to grab the ball. 'Man this girl is proving good... I've to beat her.'

"Yea... your fans will leave. The Kai Hiwatari will have no one following him. Sad one." she said as she smirked and finally the ball was in the basket. The referee whistled and the match ended. Everyone cheered and the players dropped with exhaustion.

"Way to go Eli!" She got up as she heard Tala and Michael cheer. She smiled and looked at Kai, who had stood up by then, with a look of victory.

"You beat him girl." Julia patted on her shoulder while Riley hugged her.

"Jeez Rye, I'm all sweat." Elena said as she shoved Riley off.

"Oops, sorry."

The boys went to Kai. "Remember the promise?" Tala asked as he crossed his hand at his chest.

"Which promise?"

"Don't be innocent Kai." Michael said as he smirked.

"Yea yea."

XxX

Kai went to the cerulean eyed girl in the parking lot. She was waiting for her friends.

"Hi Kai." She smiled as he approached him.

"Tomorrow, wait for me at 9 in the morning." Kai said and as he was about to go Elena called him.

"Hey what do you mean to wait..." then something clicked in her mind as she registered his words. "?A-are you takin-taking m-m-me to a d-dd-a-a-t-date?" she said as she stuttered. 'God Elena fuckin' stop stammering. He asked only for a date. But still... he asked for a date...'

"Got any problem?" Kai asked to which she nodded a no. "So be ready."

Elena was totally confused. What the hell was that? Did he really ask her for a date? Is this a dream?

"Confused?" she turned around to see Michael and Tala leaning against a car. They straightened as she turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"Almost a year ago we asked Kai when he was going to date a girl. Then he got irate and finally told he would date the first girl who will beat him in basketball. And since you the only on to beat him, he according to his promise asked you out." Michael explained.

Elena mouthed o as she was jumping inside. She was going to date the famous Kai Hiwatari. 'Stop it Elena, it's just a date. Nothing more and nothing less... but still...'

XxX

Elena was walking back and forth on the porch waiting for Kai. She was standing there after convincing Jules and Rye about her getup. The two got... just say too much excited when they heard that Kai asked Elena out. The squeals were deafening.

Elena snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the horn of Kai's Lamborghini. She walked to him as she slightly raised an eyebrow seeing the roof of the car off. She shrugged that thought off as she sat in and smiled at him.

Kai heart nearly missed a beat as he saw the black haired girl. She looked so natural and just a fairy. The normal orange halter top which ended just below her belly button and an orange skirt which flowed up to her knees; made her look all natural and still too gorgeous. Not to forget her open hair and just a wrist watch. He started to think if he really liked the girl... no, he can't.

"What happened?" Elena said as she waved a hand near his eyes who had forgotten to blink for the time being.

"No... Nothing." And he drove off.

"So where are going?" she asked after sometime as she stood to lean against the front pane making her hair blow furiously. The speed of the car also increased as the Hiwatari saw she was enjoying it.

"The new amusement park that had opened recently."

"Really?" her face brightened. "No mushy candle light dinner or walking hand in hand in a park?" she mocked.

"You want that type of date. Well because I never thought you to be of that type." Kai asked as he was confused.

"Don't panic handsome. I wasn't serious."

"Handsome?"

"Didn't like it? Okay then... oaf?"

"No, handsome is better." Kai said as he felt himself to blush slightly.

XxX

"Seriously? Why Riley had to go shopping? And you had to come here." Julia said as she saw Tala sitting across her in the rec room.

"So you don't want me to be here. Then I suppose I should go. I thought you would be getting bored." Tala was about to leave when Julia grabbed his wrist.

"What? You'll leave just like that. You are also my friend. Stay here." Julia said as a thought passed her mind. 'Maybe more than that.'

"Let's see a movie." Tala raised an eyebrow at Julia. 'Quick change. Damn I like this girl.'

"The Texas Murder..." (I don't know if there's even a film like that. i just made it up)

"No..." Julia whinnied at Tala's suggestion.

XxX

"Wow! I'm really enjoying it." Elena exclaimed as they climbed off another ride.

"So you're enjoying... at least." Kai sighed as he tried hard to control the girl beside him. Still he felt happy that she was enjoying. After knowing her past he never wanted the girl to even drop a single tear.

"OKAY! Now the roller coaster!"

"What do you think about having something to eat now. It's noon."

"Ooo... no problem."

XxX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Julia screamed as another man fell down dead. She jumped on Tala's lap who was sitting just beside her.

"Oohh... easy Jules..." he said as he caught her by waist. She ducked her head on his chest as her voice came in muffles.

"Tala please switch off the TV... please..."

"Okay... okay... I'm switching it off." He switched off and then held up her head. He entwined his fingers in her dual hair and said softly, "Calm down Jules, it's all okay..."

She nodded. When she looked into his icy blue eyes, her fear vanished as she felt like melting in those eyes.

Her own jade green eyes were softening the heart of the red-head. Unconsciously they leant forward as their lips met in a soft kiss. They pulled apart but the breaths were mingling, they gazes were locked and faces were only centimetres apart.

"I-I am sorry... I didn't mean to-" Julia's to-be-apology was cut off as Tala silenced her.

"Shh... but I meant to."

"Huh?"

"Yes... I really love you Julia Fernandez." Julia was taken aback by the confession.

But she surprised him by circling her hands round his neck and pulling him into another kiss.

As she pulled apart, "I love you too."

XxX

"Two chicken sushi please." Kai ordered as they sat down in the restaurant.

"Well Kai you're sure you aren't Japanese." Elena asked the third time since they entered the park. Kai's knowledge about Japanese was amazing though he had told her that he wasn't Japanese.

"Enna, for the fourth time, no."

"Then what you are?" her tone was like 'then what kind of creature you are?'

"Russian." Before Elena could anything more the waiter had arrived with the sushi.

As they were eating, "Can you speak Russian?"

"Don't talk with food in your mouth. First eat then ask."

"Tell me first."

"Yes."

"Say something in Russian..." she trailed off softly and she saw Kai leaning towards her. Her heart rate increased as her eyes dilated. 'Is he gonna kiss me? No he won't. Kai please move back.'

Kai smirked as he saw her getting nervous. His thumb grazed over her skin at the side of lips as he removed the food particle that had stuck there.

Elena mentally slapped herself as she felt herself blushing. She turned her face away.

" _Ya lyublyu tebya_." He said softly. 'Did I just say that? God, damn this girl. I hope she doesn't know the meaning.' Kai was really in disbelief of what he said to her.

"What? It was Russian? What does that mean?" Elena asked but she saw Kai getting up.

"We gotta go Enna."

(They are driving out from the park... it's evening now.)

"That was really fun Kai. I never thought a date could be so interesting." Then she noticed that Kai had taken a different turn. "Hey Kai, that's not the way back. Where are we heading to?"

"Sakura Bridge."

"Why-" she never got to question as they reached the place. People had gathered there. The duo got down the car. Elena's eyes widened in realization. Today was the date of fireworks by the Sumida River.

The fireworks had started. The sky was filled with different fireworks. Starmine, warimono, pokamono, katamono and many more. It looked like the sky was raining colours and lights.

As the fireworks ended, Elena hugged Kai tightly as she was jumping around.

"Stop jumping around like a spring."

"OH Kai YOU ARE THE BEST! Ya know I wanted to see this since a long time! You are the best and this was the best date ever!"

"It's 10 am now. Let's go back."

They were going back. The breeze was flowing, which lulled Elena in a sweet bliss. The day was really fun.

Before she slept completely, Kai heard her murmuring. "What is the meaning of _ya lyublyu tebya_?"

Kai smiled, "You'll get to know it someday Enna."

 **Phew! I'm exhausted. Writing 2k+ words is tiring.**

' **Ya lyublyu tebya' means 'I love you' in Russian :)**

 **Pardon me if I mentioned anything wrong about the Japanese food and fireworks. I don't know about these things and wrote whatever I got on net.**

 **Anyways, like it? Love it? Hate it? Dislike it? Comments? Questions? Advices? Feel free to PM to me or write in review.**

 **Do read and REVIEW.**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi ya guys and girls! Finally this story is going to be updated after 3½ weeks. Thanks a lot Cutetyhil, Ezabellaa, ranjan597, Blue lightning of the night, Aksha, Meethi and Neha for the reviews.**

 **This chapter was to be updated on 26th Dec, but there was some technical problem so I couldn't do it.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Neha who made my day by reviewing my all chapters and making it cross the reviews half century. Thank you so much :)**

 _"..." means talking._

 _'...' means thinking._

 _(...) means what the writer thinks._

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade nor its characters but my OCs and the plot. On with the story._

 **Chapter 12**

ELENA'S P.O.V

I was walking down the hallways. Classes hadn't started yet and I ain't the one to sit in that idiotic classroom. The period was to be economy and I had no pleasure in sitting around and watching the idiots who were with me. Some were too mushy couples who didn't care about where they were. They just blush, sit almost as if they were joined by fevicol and smooch each other's face until the teacher came. Then were some who were geeks and the left were wild. On the whole in economy class, the whole class looked like the copy of Savannah forest.

Anyways back to present, when my thoughts went back to last time, I still couldn't believe what I saw last night. I was completely surprised when I saw Julia and Tala in the kitchen and they weren't arguing. Both me and Kai were astounded after knowing that the two were couple now.

Well, now I see students running around while some were walking casually and some were talking in groups. As I was about to take a turn, a hand sharply turned me around by my shoulder.

NORMAL P.O.V.

As she was turned around, a hand grabbed her collar harshly. As Elena looked, there was Lucy. Her pink eyes were filled with rage and her fury came out as her long nails almost made holes in her shirt.

"What are you doing? Leave me Lucy." Elena said struggling hard to get Lucy's hands off her.

"How dare you dated my Kai. I told you to keep distance from him." Lucy said angrily. By now almost the whole senior grade had surrounded them. Even Elena's friends were there.

Elena finally managed to shove her off though tits and bits of her shirt near the collar were torn. Lucy rose her hand and was about to slap her when Elena caught her. She almost twisted her wrist, "As I've told previously too, don't interfere in my life." Her voice had venom dripping in each word.

"This includes my Kai's life too. So I will interfere too." Kai, who was also standing somewhere, rolled his eyes. 'Since when did I become her Kai?'

"So he's out there to take his own care." She twisted her wrist more and Lucy screamed the loudest one would have ever heard.

As soon as Elena left Lucy's wrist, a punch made contact with her face. The skin below the lip broke and blood oozed out. Now this was too much for Elena to handle. Her calm demeanour vanished and was replaced by a violent one. Her hands balled into fists. A kick made contact with Lucy's stomach while Lucy tried to knock her out by attacking her neck. Her angle was wrong and Elena wasn't much affected. Elena made a final blow and punched her eye.

Lucy stumbled back in pain. Her follower sluts held her before she fell down. The group around whistled and clapped for Elena, who was on her way to the infirmary. The crowd dispersed.

* * *

Elena went in the infirmary. Thank to god that no one was there. She quickly picked up some cotton and an antiseptic bottle and dashed out.

As she was on her way to washroom, she heard her friends' voice, "ELI!" she stopped, turned and saw her friends.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? Is everything fine?" Julia and Riley quickly came in their sisterly mode.

"Guys... come on I'm okay. Seriously."

"Well... that was a good one." Tala complimented but no sooner he said it, his girlfriend whacked him on his head.

"She's hurt and you're complimenting on it?"

"It's not that Jules, come on she put up a good fight. Lucy needed it-" Michael tried to reason but stopped after receiving a glare from Riley.

"You guys are really..." Riley trailed off not finding right words to express her disbelief.

"Oh come on, stop it now or my wound will be infected." Elena said as she entered the washroom. Julia and Riley followed her.

"She is a walking fire. Touch and die." Michael said as they went in.

"Yeah, what do you think Kai?" Tala asked.

"If she can insult me while talking to someone else... then she's definitely doesn't have anything proper in her." Kai said (read ch6 where Elena says Kai adamant and arrogant while confronting Lucy )

"Did you notice, Kai spoke more than a two syllable sentence." Tala whistled at this while Kai just 'hn-ed' and walked away

(In the washroom)

Elena finally rubbed antiseptic on her side of lip and was finally cleaned. She had changed her shirt with an extra shirt that Julia had brought from the dressing room.

"So..."

"So what Rye?" Elena asked as she finished.

"Um now I think Lucy wont approach any of us."

"Yeah, Rye's right. But... don't you think the princi will call you?"

"You are right Jules."

"Hey guys don't worry. Take a chill pill Eli."

"Yeah!"

* * *

Elena walked out of the infirmary, after keeping the antiseptic bottle back, to find Kai leaning on the railing of the hallway outside(if you didn't get it, imagine the structure Indian National Museum. The school is kinda same except that there's a ground floor area instead of the garden).

"Are you okay?" Kai asked softly with a voice full of concern.

"Yes" she smiled. Normally she would have been irritated that people concern about her as if she's a baby. But this was Kai. His concern made her feel more better and a different feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, I should thank you, you know."

"Why?"

"Now, Lucy won't tag around me." She said nothing but smiled in such a way that made him feel the butterflies flutter in his stomach.

* * *

"So, Ms Elena Merkel, why this kind of insolence behaviour? Why did you hit Ms. Lucy Takahashi so badly?" Mrs. Hideki asked angrily to Elena who just stood there with her bowed down a bit. Lucy was sitting on the couch crying bitterly. Elena had to suppress her great urge to roll her eyes.

"Ma'am *hic* she beat me *hic* so badly *hic* it stil-still *hic* hurts so-so badly*hic*" Lucy told between her sobs.

"Yes yes Lucy its okay dear." Mrs. Hideki tried to console Lucy.

"So what do you have to say for this? Ms. Merkel. I thought your father has a good reputation in the business world and you also come from a reputed family. And I think this is the second time you appeared in my office for an offence. I never expected you to be so disgraceful to break the school's rules. Now I think I need to talk to your father."

"Umm... Mrs. Hideki I think my father is out on an important business trip with Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari. It would not be good to disturb him."

"Oh really, if you care so much for your father's work; then why do you do such things?"

"Ma'am I think you think of both sides before judging a matter. As a matter of fact, we both were equally hurt in the fight. And it was Ms. Takahashi who started the fight." The principal then looked at Lucy who held her head down now in shame.

"You may leave."

"Sure Ma'am."

* * *

Elena walked casually in the cafeteria and sat with her friends who were waiting for her. Everyone, save Kai, held a questioning look on their face. Elena just winked, "Ms. Elena Merkel, who came from a reputed background and wasn't expected to do such an offence, handled everything."

"Woah, dude you're cool." Michael and Tala chorused as they bumped fists with Elena.

"That toh I am."

"And you're the second person who came saved from suspension after such fight." Julia said in an 'amazingly admiring' look

"Who's the first one?"

"Kai. He almost broke a guy's hand but saved himself." Riley explained.

"Well, did ya all know Lucy's surname? It's Takahashi. Such a good one for such bitchy whore." Elena tried to change the topic, knowing that it would have been gone on her and Kai then. She didn't have less teasers in the group.

The conversation went on when Michael suddenly spoke, "Have ya all heard about the ghostly apartment on the side of the town?"

"Ya, I've heard, people say there are ghosts there." Said Riley as she shivered a bit.

"I've an idea! Why don't we all go there, at 6 this evening." Tala suggested.

"Yo man, that's a good idea." Elena said agreeing.

"No... Please no... It's scary. People say ghosts live there." Julia and Riley whinnied.

"Oh... come on Jules, Rye, there's nothing like ghosts. It would be fun." Elena said.

"I also agree. We should go there." Kai said as he felt a bit excited too.(OOCness!)

"Wow! Then all done! But who will do pick up and drop?" Michael asked.

"Me and Red." Kai said as the group cheered. (Well not all.)

* * *

 **Well now I think my craziness finally helped me to write some humour. And now they will go to a haunted place. Means more fun.**

 **Well how was it? I know KaiEli isn't too much, but the next chapters are awaiting and there will be too much of it. Just wait and watch.**

 **If you liked it, loved it, disliked it, or hated it, do review and let me know.**

 **R &R**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi ya guys and girls! Here's the 13** **th** **chapter. Thanks to Cutetyhil, ranjan597, and Ezabella for reviewing. And I'm gonna enjoy writing it because it will be a mix of horror, romance and of course HUMOR! And I'm gonna try out how to write while listening songs ;P**

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) means what the writer thinks._

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade nor its characters but my OCs and the plot. On with the story._

 **Chapter-13**

The group, who decided for a ghostly experience, was standing infront of the apartment which was rumoured to be horror.

"I-I think we s-should again think if we really w-want to go in." Julia said stuttering while clutching her boyfriends' arm.

"Y-yeah Jules is right. We-we should be sure if we really wanna take this risk." Riley said looking at the door fearfully.

"God... you two are so afraid now only, what will happen when you go in?" Michael asked.

"They'll surely die." Kai muttered as he opened the door. The inside of was too dusty and there were spider web everywhere. The door creaked and closed on its own as the group went in. The two girls (you know who;) screamed while mostly others gulped. There was something mysterious out there and they were definitely gonna find that out.

After a minute or two, Tala spoke out, "I think we should split up and go in different directions." He tried hard to keep fear out of his voice.

"And if we will be in pairs then we will be able to control the two girls." He said pointing to the scared girls. Then he glanced at Kai and Elena who weren't even a bit affected by all this. Their _plan_ was definitely going to work. "Won't it be good if it would be Rye and me, Red and Jules, and Kai and Eli?"

"WHY!?" Kai and Elena demanded.

"So Kai you can handle Rye or Jules? If ya then okay, you go with Ju-" Michael's to-be explanation was cut when Kai said,

"No no I'm okay with Enna." He unconsciously held Elena's hand to show what he said. Elena blushed scarlet while others coughed and smirked. He left her hand and turned his face totally embarrassed.

"Okay I think we're ready to start. So let's go and start our adventure. And we'll meet at 9. In three hours we'll explore this big apartment easily." Tala said as he, Michael and Elena cheered.

(With Michael and Riley)

"Hey Rye, you did a nice acting of getting afraid."

"Yeah, now they won't suspect that it was a part of our match-making." They both chuckled but then stopped when heard a third chuckle.

Both of them glanced nervously around but then the chuckle had stopped. Riley gulped as spoke slowly, "Mike you sure that there ain't any ghost around."

"Uhh... I'm not sure... this place is rumoured to be horror and so not many people live in this building only."

"Mike!" Riley screamed as she saw a mirror broke by a strong gust of wind.

(With Tala and Julia)

Julia again screamed as something fell behind her.

"Ta-Ta-Tal?"

"Hey is that my new nickname? Tal... hmm I like it." Tala said amusedly

"You are thinking about your nickname and not your scared girlfriend?" she huffed angrily. Tala inwardly chuckled and gave a quick kiss on her lips. She frowned and he shrugged innocently which made Julia love him even more. How could he do that? Well he could turn her into completely different mood by his loving antics.

Julia was admiring him when she saw a spur white flash across the room. Her breath hitched in her throat and her face went white. Tala saw her getting paler and asked concernedly, "Julie? Are you okay? What happened?"

She shook her head. "No... There's something out there. I-I saw something white flashing across."

Tala hugged her and said in a soothing voice, "You wanna go out of here?"

"Yea-yeah."

They were about to step outside when a faint shrilling voice sang,

"Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand"

"T-Tal... we should leave this place n-now."

Tala said nothing but held her hand and ran to the place where they were about to meet.

* * *

They went there and met Michael and Riley already standing there.

"Hey g-guys." Michael said.

"You sensed something wrong, right?" Tala asked the duo.

"There's definitely something horror here." Riley said.

"We should call Eli and Kai and tell them." The others nodded at Julia's suggestion.

"Fuck. There's no network around. We can't contact them." Michael cursed as his phone suddenly switched off. His face went horror as he screamed only one thing.

"RUN!" the four of them ran as quickly as their legs could carry them.

After running out of the building, they jumped on Tala's Bugatti and they sped off.

As Michael got the network he called Elena.

(With Kai and Elena)

"So you believe in ghosts?" Elena asked as she kicked a bottle lying on the floor. 'A _vodka bottle_ in a ghostly place.'

"No, only in spirits." Kai said with a shrug. A shrill voice interrupted their conversation. Elena picked up her phone while smiled sheepishly at Kai who just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Mike."

" _Eli there's something wrong in that building. We are making our way back home. You guys also come. You hearing me... hello hello?"_

"Hello? Hello Mike? Mike? Damn" her phone lost network.

"What happened?"

"They're on their way home. There's something horror here."

"No, there's something _fishy_ here."

"Fishy? What fishy Kai?"

"Here that." There was a voice... or rather two singing a song... again. But a different one.

"So, baby, pull me closer  
In the back seat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of that mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older"

A strong gust of wind blew and Elena clutched Kai's shirt while he wrapped his arms around her. None of them cared the position they were in. Both looked around frantically for a way to escape. A gate opened with a blow.

They grabbed each other's hand and ran to the way out. But after they crossed the door they came in a maze. A freaking mirror maze. The door behind closed.

"Now what do we do?" Elena asked as there was no way to go out.

"Hold my hand." She did as told as they tried to make their way out.

Finally after half an hour, they came out of the maze. They were passing through a door when they heard a noise. The door opened because of the wind and they saw unexpected. They were a group of ten men of maybe in late 30s. They were drinking while some were sorting some sort of _white material._ Wait? Was it white?

"Kai? You're thinking what I'm."

"Drug dealers. Yeah."

"Now what do we do?"

"Run!" he told in a low whisper and they ran. The men heard it.

"Hey wait! Freaking kids!" one of them threw a broken bottle at them. It went past Elena's leg while slicing at the edge.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

"Enna, don't wobble. We're closer to exit." As Kai said it they both bursted out the main door. No one waited for looking back as they jumped on the Lamborghini and sped at a high speed.

"What will happen to the men now?" Elena said as she clutched her wound.

"Here. Tie it, until we go home." He produced a handkerchief from his pocket and gave to Elena. "The police are on the way."

She nodded after tying her wound properly. She felt her world spinning as she blanked out.

"Oh god. This ain't good." Kai muttered while silently prayed for her to be okay.

* * *

They reached home. The car stopped in front of the small bungalow where the three girls lived. Kai made no effort to wake up Elena as he picked her up in a bridal style and took her inside the house.

"Guys! Anyone?" Michael and Tala came out quickly at what they saw. The cloyh around Elena's was soaked red till now. Michael waited for nothing but dashed in quickly to bring a first-aid box.

"What happened to her?" Tala said as he said on a couch.

"There was no ghost... but drug-dealers." Kai answered as he exhaustedly settled on a couch beside the unconscious Elena.

"What? That means they did all that eerie things?"

"Yeah."

"And Julie and Rye are totally shaken now." Tala said as he clenched his fists.

"Calm down Red. The police will arrest them."

"Hmm."

Michael then came in and they treated her wound. Somehow they managed to wake Elena.

"Kai?" she murmured.

"I'm here Enna..." he spoke with concern-filled voice.

"Thanks" she said as her head dropped on his shoulders.

* * *

 **Wow... I write quickly. Anyways it's because I'm totally free. I'm in rest because I've freaking clips set on my teeth. They're so painful. It really hurts man. But don't worry because you have to only read this fic and write a sweet review. Okay you can write a criticized one but do review.**

 **And sorry if it was lame...**

 **R &R**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi ya guys and girls! Thanks Cutetyhil, Ezabella, Blue lightning of the night, ranjan597, Neha, meethi and Saira for the reviews. Aksha dear YOU ARE LATE! READ CHAPPIE 13 and THIS ONE TOO, OR I'LL KILL YOU!**

 **Anyways... here's the 14** **th** **chapter.**

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) means what the writer thinks._

 _[...] means the skip in the play._

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade nor its characters but my OCs and the plot. On with the story. I don't own 'Much Ado About Nothing.' There will cut in lines and scenes. Pardon me for any mistake._

 **Chapter-14**

"...students akin to every year we will be having a Shakespearean play by the 12th grade students. We'll have three groups at most. The drama teacher Mrs. Beckenham will be choosing the best play out of the three groups, and then the winner group will act their play on the Foundation Day of the school. Is that clear?" there were choruses of 'yes ma'am' after the long speech given by Mrs. Hideki. The students were excited while some didn't even care.

Like our Kai. He walked out as quickly as the lecture was finished. He was walking casually around as his thought drifted. It had been almost three weeks after their ghostly experience in the apartment. Elena was well now. Her leg was healed till now.

She was alright but he was confused. Every time he saw Elena, he felt different. There was something in the girl which made him give the girl some special priorities to the girl (I used the girl three times :P ). She was different from other girls he came across. She was pretty but wasn't girlish. She was friendly but wasn't chatterbox. She was calm but wasn't shy. She did talk-backed sometimes but wasn't rude. She is cute, beautiful, and short-tempered sometimes... not sometimes but every time when angered or irritated. But she wasn't spitfire but was mood-swinging. She blackmails, she fights, and she loves excitement. She was a perfect girl for his liking. 'Hey wait... where did that come from? I don't like her in that way. But still if she would react more coolly in some situations then maybe... but then also she's good... no one's perfect. She also doesn't need to be. Yet...' he chuckled at his own thoughts.

"You know it's not good to laugh at your own joke." Someone made a comment. When Kai turned around he saw the one whom he was thinking. Suddenly he felt heat rising on his cheeks.

"Hey... are you okay? You are getting red." She asked concernedly unknown to the reason.

"It-It's nothing. Just like that..." he trailed off as he cooled down himself.

"So what you think about this play? We're going to do 'Much Ado About Nothing'." Eli informed him as they walked casually down the corridor. Well they were casual just from outside not from inside. While Kai was trying his best to cool himself, Elena had a hard time saving her voice from shaking. 'WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING!' both of them thought at the same time? If people would have been telepath, they would have heard them from the 5th floor to the ground floor of the senior building.

"And who will whom?" Kai said trying to avoid the unimaginable silence structuring up around them.

"Rye is writing the script. Mike is playing the role of Don Pedro, while you think of others..." she smiled slightly at him.

"Red is going to be Claudio and of course Jules will be his Hero." He chuckled slightly.

"Right guess. But why didn't you think that they would be Benedick and Beatrice?" she asked.

"Beatrice will suit better on you than anyone." She blushed scarlet at those words of his.

"They're planning you to be Benedick." She said softly looking down at her feet trying to hide her blush.

As they entered the cafeteria, their friends were smirking after seeing both of them enter at the same time. More over when Elena was blushing.

"Hey Kai what did you do that made Eli go all red?" Tala said as he cocked one eyebrow.

"Nothing." He muttered at and sat down.

"Okay... anyways, since it is decided that our play will be 'Much Ado About Nothing'. Is it alright with you Kai?" Riley asked Kai looking up from her papers.

"Hn." Was his short reply as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"K. Now the roles... I'm going to be your director and the script writer, Michael- Don Pedro, Jack (some name.)- Leonato, Harry- Friar Francis, Tom- Antonio, Chris and Morris- the messangers, Claudio- Tala, Hero- Julia and..." Elena's breath hitched in her throat while Kai gulped when Riley trailed off not telling the other two main characters.

"Beatrice- Eli! Benedick- Kai!" Michael almost shouted.

"Uh oh." Was the expression of our 'Beatrice' and 'Benedick'.

XxX

"Alright students. Now Riley's team please..." Mrs. Beckenham signalled the last team to play their act. First group played 'Tempest' while Lucy's group played 'Romeo and Juliet'. Well Lucy's act was just like 'to-bear-it-until-it-is-finished'. Her play of Juliet was more demanding type unlike the soft and tender one. _The romance has just vanished from this play._ As Elena framed it.

[ACT 1, SCENE 1] (Please don't kill me for skipping lines)

 _ **Jack (Leonato).**_ _I learn in this letter that Don Peter of Arragon comes this night to Messina._

 _ **Chris (Messanger 1).**_ _He is very near by this: he was not three leagues off when I left him._

 _[...]_

 _ **Elena (Beatrice).**_ _I pray you, is Signior Mountanto returned from the wars or no?_

 _ **Messenger 1.**_ _I know none of that name, lady: there was none such  
in the army of any sort._

 _ **Leonato.**_ _What is he that you ask for, niece?_

 _ **Julia (Hero).**_ _My cousin means Signior Benedick of Padua._

 _ **Messenger 1.**_ _O, he's returned; and as pleasant as ever he was._

 _ **Beatrice.**_ _He set up his bills here in Messina and challenged Cupid at the flight; and my uncle's fool, reading the challenge, subscribed for Cupid, and challenged him at the bird-bolt. I pray you, how many hath he killed and eaten in these wars? But how many hath he killed? for indeed I promised to eat all of his killing._

 _ **Leonato.**_ _Faith, niece, you tax Signior Benedick too much; but he'll be meet with you, I doubt it not._

 _ **Messenger.**_ _He hath done good service, lady, in these wars._

 _ **Beatrice.**_ _You had musty victual, and he hath holp to eat it: he is a very valiant trencherman; he hath an excellent stomach._

 _ **Messenger 1.**_ _And a good soldier too, lady._

 _ **Beatrice.**_ _And a good soldier to a lady: but what is he to a lord?_

 _ **Messenger.**_ _A lord to a lord, a man to a man; stuffed with all honourable virtues._

 _ **Beatrice.**_ _It is so, indeed; he is no less than a stuffed man: but for the stuffing,—well, we are all mortal._

 _[...]_

 _ **Leonato.**_ _You will never run mad, niece._

 _ **Beatrice.**_ _No, not till a hot January._

 _ **Messenger.**_ _Don Pedro is approached._

 _[Enter DON PEDRO,CLAUDIO and BENEDICK]_

 _ **Don Pedro.**_ _Good Signior Leonato, you are come to meet your trouble: the fashion of the world is to avoid cost, and you encounter it._

 _ **Leonato.**_ _Never came trouble to my house in the likeness of your grace: for trouble being gone, comfort should remain; but when you depart from me, sorrow abides and happiness takes his leave._

 _ **Don Pedro.**_ _You embrace your charge too willingly. I think this is your daughter._

 _ **Leonato.**_ _Her mother hath many times told me so._

 _ **Benedick.**_ _Were you in doubt, sir, that you asked her?_

 _ **Leonato.**_ _Signior Benedick, no; for then were you a child._

 _ **Don Pedro.**_ _You have it full, Benedick: we may guess by this what you are, being a man. Truly, the lady fathers herself. Be happy, lady; for you are like an honourable father._

 _ **Benedick.**_ _If Signior Leonato be her father, she would not have his head on her shoulders for all Messina, as like him as she is._

 _ **Beatrice.**_ _I wonder that you will still be talking, Signior  
Benedick: nobody marks you._

 _ **Benedick.**_ _What, my dear Lady Disdain! are you yet living?_

 _ **Beatrice.**_ _Is it possible disdain should die while she hath such meet food to feed it as Signior Benedick? Courtesy itself must convert to disdain, if you come in her presence_

 _ **Benedick.**_ _Then is courtesy a turncoat. But it is certain I am loved of all ladies, only you excepted: and I would I could find in my heart that I had not a hard heart; for, truly, I love none._

 _ **Beatrice.**_ _A dear happiness to women: they would else have been troubled with a pernicious suitor. I thank God and my cold blood, I am of your humour for that: I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me._

 _ **Benedick.**_ _God keep your ladyship still in that mind! so some gentleman or other shall 'scape a predestinate scratched face._

 _ **Beatrice.**_ _Scratching could not make it worse, an 'twere such a face as yours were._

 _ **Benedick.**_ _Well, you are a rare parrot-teacher._

 _ **Beatrice.**_ _A bird of my tongue is better than a beast of yours._

 _ **Benedick.**_ _I would my horse had the speed of your tongue, and so good a continuer. But keep your way, i' God's name; I have done._

 _ **Beatrice.**_ _You always end with a jade's trick: I know you of old._

 _[...]_

Clap! Clap!

Mrs. Beckenham clapped as the scene was ended. There was joy on her face and satisfaction dance in her smile.

"Well done! This was excellent. Especially Benedick and Beatrice. Kai and Elena, you both have done a wonderful job. The characters were brought lively by you. Riley, the way you managed it was very nice. The others. It was like Shakespeare had arrived here and directed his own play with the real characters. Those emotions of mockiness in Benedick and the 'as-if-I –care' attitude of Beatrice was too real." Mrs. Beckenham praised. "Now I don't think I have to compare the acts... because Riley's team is the winner!"

"Hurray!" all exclaimed, well not _all_.

XxX

"Guys... this it for today. Tomorrow we'll have our play. We've to do our best." The others nodded at Riley's words. "Kai, Eli, you guys do this scene. And then finally packup. Come on."

Stage was set as the act began,

 _[ENTER'S BEATRICE WHEN BENEDICK IS READING IN THE ARBOUR. CLAUDIO HAD LEFT WITH COMPANIONS NOW. ]_

 _ **Beatrice**_ _. Against my will I am sent to bid you come in to dinner._

 _ **Benedick**_ _. Fair Beatrice, I thank you for your pains._

 _ **Beatrice**_ _. I took no more pains for those thanks than you take pains to thank me: if it had been painful, I wouldnot have come._

 _ **Benedick**_ _. You take pleasure then in the message?_

 _ **Beatrice**_ _. Yea, just so much as you may take upon a knife'spoint ... You have no stomach,  
signior: fare you well._

 _[EXITS BEATRICE]  
_ _ **Benedick**_ _. Ha! 'Against my will I am sent to bid you come in to dinner;' there's a double meaning in that..."_

 _[...]_

"Good one. Now packup." Riley said as the students departed.

Kai wiped the sweat of his face and neck as they had been practicing for almost 2 hrs and as Riley said there was no rest. He gulped the water from the bottle given to him. When he put the bottle down, his eyes laid on the bottle supplier. Elena was standing there smiling at him. His brows creased on her smiling face.

"Glance around." He looked around as said and saw... _girls._ KTMFC. But they ogling at him from the window.

"Urgh." They all were staring dreamily at him.

" _Get thee a girlfriend._ " Elena said as she walked away. This was his dialogue. That means Benedick's dialogue to Claudio. ' _get thee a wife_ '. Just instead of girlfriend it was wife.

'Maybe she's right. _Get thee a girlfriend._ '

 **That's it. Hope ya like it. Next chappie is gonna be fun.**

 **R &R**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi ya guys (Duh, are there any guys out there who read this?!) and girls! Thanks Cutetyhil, Ezabella, Saira, ranjan597, Neha, Meethi, mariahfan, and Guest for reviewing. Thank you AlwaysNia for following this fic.**

 **mariahfan- I'm happy that you liked my fic. I'm sorry but I don't like KaiMariah that much. No offense please. But I'll write a oneshot if any idea come in my mind :)**

 **Guest- Thanks. I've written one more kaihil 'Standing on the Cliffside'. You may read it.**

 **Neha- no problem. I'm happy that you reviewed.**

 **Meethi- thanks. I hope you like this chappie.**

* * *

 **Enjoy chap 15.**

 **Hint- First Kiss! ;D**

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) means what the writer thinks._

 _[...] means the skip in the play and if words are placed; means actions done._

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade nor its characters but my OCs and the plot. On with the story. I don't own 'Much Ado About Nothing.' There will cut in lines and scenes. Pardon me for any mistake._

 **Chapter- 15**

[ACT 5 SCENE 4]

 _ **Harry(Friar Francis).**_ _Did I not tell you she was innocent?_

 _ **Leonato.**_ _So are the prince and Claudio, who accused her upon the error that you heard debated: But Margaret was in some fault for this, although against her will, as it appears. In the true course of all the question._

 _ **Tom(Antonio).**_ _Well, I am glad that all things sort so well._

[...]

[Curtains down]

"Okay come on, this the last one. Dress up quickly we don't have more than 5 minutes." Riley was hurrying up. She was panicked. She needed this last scene to be acted perfectly. There shouldn't be any glitch. They had practiced a lot for this play.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around to meet the soothing jade green eyes. Julia smiled at her assuring-ly, "It will be okay. Don't fear."

"Yeah." She looked as Elena joined too. An ear to ear grin on her face. "Don't fear! Shakespeare is here!" she exclaimed excitedly. The two girls raised their one eyebrow at her.

"I mean his play is here." When did she get so energetic? Maybe this whole skit thing is getting on her mind and she's losing it. Or maybe the time she spent with Kai is bringing her out of own self. Well then it was odd for her to be like this.

"Hey Tal? What's up with Eli?" Julia asked her boyfriend who passed by, glancing at the ravenette who was now twirling on the chair.

"She just had ten bars of Cadbury." He said as she mouthed 'O'. So she was on sugar-high.

* * *

[ACT 5 SCENCE 4{THE 2ND PART}]

 _ **Don Pedro.**_ _Good morrow, Benedick. Why, what's the matter, That you have such a February face, So full of frost, of storm and cloudiness?_

 _ **Claudio.**_ _I think he thinks upon the savage bull. Tush, fear not, man; we'll tip thy horns with gold and all Europa shall rejoice at thee, as once Europa did at lusty Jove, When he would play the noble beast in love._

 _ **Benedick.**_ _Bull Jove, sir, had an amiable low; and some such strange bull leap'd your father's cow, and got a calf in that same noble feat much like to you, for you have just his bleat._

 _ **Claudio.**_ _For this I owe you: here comes other reckonings. [Re-enter ANTONIO, with the Ladies masked] Which is the lady I must seize upon?_

 _ **Antonio.**_ _This same is she, and I do give you her._

 _ **Claudio.**_ _Why, then she's mine. Sweet, let me see your face._

 _ **Leonato.**_ _No, that you shall not, till you take her hand before this friar and swear to marry her._

 _ **Claudio.**_ _Give me your hand: before this holy friar, I am your husband, if you like of me._

 _ **Hero.**_ _And when I lived, I was your other wife: [Unmasking] and when you loved, you were my other husband._

 _ **Claudio.**_ _Another Hero!_

 _ **Hero.**_ _Nothing certainer: One Hero died defiled, but I do live, and surely as I live, I am a maid._

 _ **Don Pedro.**_ _The former Hero! Hero that is dead!_

 _ **Leonato.**_ _She died, my lord, but whiles her slander lived._

 _ **Friar Francis.**_ _All this amazement can I qualify: When after that the holy rites are ended, I'll tell you largely of fair Hero's death: Meantime let wonder seem familiar, and to the chapel let us presently._

 _ **Benedick.**_ _Soft and fair, friar. Which is Beatrice?_

 _ **Beatrice.**_ _[Unmasking] I answer to that name. What is your will?_

 _ **Benedick.**_ _Do not you love me?_

 _ **Beatrice.**_ _Why, no; no more than reason._

 _ **Benedick.**_ _Why, then your uncle and the prince and Claudio have been deceived; they swore you did._

 _ **Beatrice.**_ _Do not you love me?_

 _ **Benedick.**_ _Troth, no; no more than reason_

 _ **Beatrice.**_ _Why, then my cousin Margaret and Ursula are much deceived; for they did swear you did._

 _ **Benedick.**_ _They swore that you were almost sick for me._

 _ **Beatrice.**_ _They swore that you were well-nigh dead for me._

 _ **Benedick.**_ _'Tis no such matter. Then you do not love me?_

 _ **Beatrice.**_ _No, truly, but in friendly recompense._

 _ **Leonato.**_ _Come, cousin, I am sure you love the gentleman._

 _ **Claudio.**_ _And I'll be sworn upon't that he loves her; for here's a paper written in his hand, a halting sonnet of his own pure brain, Fashion'd to Beatrice._

 _ **Hero.**_ _And here's another writ in my cousin's hand, stolen from her pocket, containing her affection unto Benedick._

 _ **Benedick.**_ _A miracle! Here's our own hands against our hearts. Come, I will have thee; but, by this light, I take thee for pity._

 _ **Beatrice.**_ _I would not deny you; but, by this good day, I yield upon great persuasion; and partly to save your life, for I was told you were in consumption._

 _ **Benedick.**_ _Peace! I will stop your mouth._

And this was the scene, the moment, where _it_ happened. Their first kiss!

 _[Benedick grabbed Beatrice by her waist, pulled her towards him, and placed his lips on her soft awaiting ones.]_

This wasn't what they did in the rehearsal. Kai would just have to dip in and it would look like they were kissing. But now he did kiss her! Literally! As in the real!

His lips sensually moved against hers and she felt herself melting in the kiss. Her legs went jelly and Kai had to grab her tightly without letting her fall. As they parted, her eyes were in daze as they stared into his intense amethyst ones.

The audience wolf-whistled and clapped. The rest of the play went on nicely and it was successful. While they were parting out the stage, Elena's eyes locked with Kai's. She looked into his eyes dazedly while he smirked at her.

* * *

(Time skipped. Half-yearly examinations had finished. This day is 25th Dec. Christmas time!)

"LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" the crowd cheered as the whole high school had gathered in celebrating the Christmas.

"Kai?" Elena asked the teen standing beside her. He was clad in tuxedo. Red coat with black collar, a black shirt underneath and black tux pants. She wore a strapless silver dress which ended in her mid thighs, hair flowing open and feet clad in short silver boots.

"Hn." He replied.

"Can't you speak more than a 'hn' which clearly means nothing. Well whatever. When the hell will they arrive?" she asked frustrated-ly.

"Who they?"

"Our fucking bastard of friends!" she replied sarcastically with anger plainly evident in her voice. She had gone to 'Merkel Mansion' to get herself ready by the maids. The manor wasn't as huge as the one in Germany but okay for the Merkel family to have a stay in Japan. Well they readied her for the party because she was hiding from her friends. They would have a commotion on her clothing sense. Then also she had make-up on her face much to her dismay. Lips red-ed by lipstick and eyes shadowed by dusky light silver.

"Language Eli. Language. Cursing is bad." Julia's mocking voice came as she appeared with Tala by her side. Michael and Riley appeared.

"it is isn't worse than you guys as friends." She muttered in her breath. Kai who was closer to her, listened and smirked.

"Oh come on Eli. Forgive us please." Michael placed an arm around her in a friendly way.

"Yep!" Tala and Riley said in agreement.

"Okay." Elena sighed but smiled at them.

"So let's start the fun!"

* * *

Elena stumbled her way out of the dancing crowd and neared the bar counter. She found Kai leaning on the counter, bored, a glass of 'God-knows-what' drink in his hand.

"Got tired huh?" he smirked at her.

"You know what? I want so much to wipe that smirk on your face." She glared at him before helping herself a glass of whiskey.

"You know you're underage." He said as he saw gulp down the drink.

"Doesn't matter. Most people here are. It's the mistake of the organizer." She shrugged and he rolled eyes at her. Kai tore his eyes off the blue-eyed girl and let them wander in the crowd while slowly sipping his drink.

He snapped back to reality after hearing a low thud. When he turned he saw Elena placed the glass on the counter. Her eyes had unusual glint in them and she completely looked drunk.

"Enna? How many glasses you drank?"

"T-hic- ten... why Kai-kun." She said flirtatiously to him while his eyes went as large as saucers. She blinked twice to look at the teen before her. He was looking _hot._ Too much for a normal teen to be. Those bangs which fell on his face just added more sexiness to his body.

"Enna get up." He pulled her up as she stumbled to keep her weight up and leant on him wrapping her arms round his neck.

He pulled out his cell. "Red... yeah she's with me... I'm taking her home... um-she's... she's not feeling well. You guys continue your party. I'll drop her home."

"Hey -hic- why did you –hic- lie to Red? I'm fine." she raised her eyebrows at him. He sighed but dragged her out.

Dropping her on the passenger seat, he seated himself on the driver seat and drove his Lamborghini to his manor.

"You know Kai baby –hic- you're soooo handsome." She said as her hands trailed on his face in an alluring way.

"Every girl wants you. But –hic- I never thought so. -Hic- but now I think I was wrong. You're -hic- damn too sexy and –hic- hot to be ignored." Her hand went to his thigh and started caressing it. He felt a jolt of electricity passing in his body. He had to control himself. 'Control she's drunk that's why. Nothing more nothing less.' He thanked to Jesus as his house came in view.

Pulling Elena out whom he had to pick up in a bridal style, he went in. Not knowing the acts of the drunk girl in her arms which were about to happen.

* * *

 **How's it?**

 **R &R**

 **If I have rushed it please I'm sorry.**

 **Pardon for any grammatical mistakes.**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi ya guys and girls! Duh, I'm bored of this slogan. Well, I will find a new one then.**

 **Thanks a lot Cutetyhil, Neha, Subha, Meethi, Ezabella and Saira for reviewing. Well continue reviewing guys.**

* * *

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) means what the writer thinks._

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade nor its characters but my OCs and the plot. On with the story._

 **Chapter- 16**

Till now:

" _Every girl wants you. But –hic- I never thought so. -Hic- but now I think I was wrong. You're -hic- damn too sexy and –hic- hot to be ignored." Her hand went to his thigh and started caressing it. He felt a jolt of electricity passing in his body. He had to control himself. 'Control she's drunk that's why. Nothing more nothing less.' He thanked to Jesus as his house came in view._

 _Pulling Elena out whom he had to pick up in a bridal style, he went in. Not knowing the acts of the drunken girl in her arms which were about to happen._

* * *

Kai, ignoring his butler's surprised gaze, took Elena inside his house. He took her up the spiral staircase to his bedroom. He put her on his bed and commanded softly, "Don't get out of here." She nodded vigorously in a childish way which made Kai chuckle because of her hopeless act.

Kai got out of his room not completely aware or maybe forgotten that he had had left a drunken girl there.

Elena pouted in sheer boredom as she sat on his king-sized bed clad in royal blue bed-sheet, wide black-bordered royal blue blanket and black pillows.

She dangled her legs and opened her boots which Kai obviously didn't take notice when he brought her in. She took wobbling steps out of his bedroom, down the stairs and across the living room to the kitchen where Kai was helping himself with black coffee

* * *

Kai took of his coat and placed in on one of the chairs, tucked out his black shirt, and loosened his red tie. He ran his hand through his slate bangs, tousling his hair and adding a sexier look on his body. Well he was oblivious to the problematic-drunken Elena coming towards him.

He poured the black coffee in a mug and leant against the counter, closing his eyes. This situation was creating a big headache to him. But his eyes snapped after a sensing a flash on his vision. There was Elena, grinning, her cell in her hand as she slipped it away.

He dropped the mug in the sink as she came closer.

"You know what Kai-kun... you look –hic- drop dead sexy." She winked at him placing his arms round his neck.

"Enna I told you not to get out." He said frustration.

"You told –hic- me not to get out of _here._ Not your –hic- bedroom." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm hungry..." she whinnied at him.

"In the fridge." She took wobbling steps away from him to the fridge. As she opened the fridge, her eyes glinted in mischief. As her fingers trailed on the vodka bottle standing there, she smirked. The bottle was opened, and the already drunken Elena drank the bottle to its half.

Kai's eyes widened as he noticed what the girl was drinking. She was drinking VODKA! For crying out loud, wasn't she already drunk with whiskey and now vodka! God save him this night.

The bottle was practically snatched from her hands and she pouted at him, her red lips making an attractive look. Kai had to stop his great desire to kiss her senseless, and he put the bottle back in fridge. He dragged (literally) her out to the living room.

He factually dropped her on the couch. She pulled him by his tie and he nearly dropped down to her.

"Where are you goin', huh?" her eye-lids half shut as she said in a husky-sexy voice.

"Leave me please." He pulled his tie and went to his room.

* * *

"Kai..." a soft voice squeaked as she came in slowly.

"What happened to you?" he knew his voice was harsh, but she was insanely drunk to even notice.

"I am sleepy." He pulled out a white shirt from his wardrobe and tossed it over to her.

"Change your dress." She caught it like a cricket ball and gave him a victory grin, earning a roll of eyes. As she was about to enter the bathroom, he called out, "You won't need pants?"

"Why would I?" she said as if he asked a rhetorical question. He frowned and laid on his bed, trying to ease out his headache.

After a few minutes or something, she came out wearing his shirt... and shorts? Denim shorts? That's why she didn't need pants.

But who wore a denim shorts over a dress?! This girl was impossible and whatnot.

"Kai-kuuuunnnnn..." she cocked her head sideways and smiled a big one at him.

"What?" this was suspicious to him. Extremely suspicious.

"Your shirt smells so intoxicating. It's like winter and fire... so luring." She came closer to him, pushing him back to bed when he tried to get up. She pinned his wrists on the bed by her most possible way by her hands.

"E-En-Enna, g-get up from me plea-se." He was stammering. Though she was drunk, out of mind because of her being underage and in no consciousness of her; his hormones didn't know all this. And damn those hormones for starting to work at this moments.

"I won't. I wanna smell you too." She was getting closer. Too closer for his mind to work. He was in a fix. He was angry at her for giving him such a headache, again at the same moment she was fascinating him. He was snapped out from his thought as she...

 _Kissed him on his cheek_... that also with red lipstick on lips!

"Your smell... is luring too... you're drop dead sexy..." And she slept on his chest. He doubled checked to see if she has slept and wouldn't wake up.

After making sure she was asleep, his dropped back to the pillow. His headache had already turned to migraine.

Then he picked up the girl slowly off him and laid him beside him. She was so oblivious to the world when she slept.

* * *

Elena Merkel got up with a moan escaping her mouth. Her head was throbbing with pain. Was this a hangover? And where she was? Wait, this was KAI'S ROOM! More precisely his BEDROOM! What was she doing there? What happened after she drank? Why was she wearing his shirt? Did they...? Oh no...

She dashed downstairs to see Kai sitting in the kitchen, on a chair with a mug of coffee in his hand. Did he always drink coffee? Weird guy.

"So you finally woke up, after destroying my sleep." He muttered the second part though.

"What happened and why I'm here?" she asked softly, carefully choosing words.

"Here, drink some coffee. It will ease your hangover."

* * *

Elena hummed as she crossed the living room of her home. In the morning, she left Kai's place after he narrated the whole night incident and she apologised. When she came home, Julia and Riley bombarded her with questions.

Now, the two were most probably in their rooms, making their beds. As she walked across the room to go upstairs, the wireless telephone on the table rang with a shrill.

She went and picked it up. As soon as the 'hellos' ended her expression changed completely. She went pale and impassive. Her body gave up and she dropped down on the carpet. The receiver dropped down with a crash. Julia and Riley dashed downstairs after hearing the crash. They tried to bring her out of her trance but she was completely lost to even move. Only those three words rang in her ear.

" _He's no more."_

* * *

 **Who's he? Make guesses. The next chapter will be dedicated to the one with right guess. Hint: think innovative ;)**

 **Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Hate it? Comments? Questions? Advices? Write a lovely review. Okay you may write a criticized one too. Any doubts please free to PM me.**

 **R &R**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hellos to all! Here's the 17** **th** **chapter! Thanks to AlwaysNia, Ezabellaa, Neha, Subha, Saira, Live For Books, Lady Moonlight Christianna, yo yo kaieli, Sneha and Guest for reviewing.**

 **Some messages for the some reviews:**

 **Sneha- Thanks. I'm sorry I can't add beyblade in this story. Nothing related to beyblade too. Hey, but I wanna ask you one thing, what's your full name? Please tell if you don't mind. Because I kinda confused.**

 **Live For Books- Thank you so much. But I can't upload faster because my final exams are coming an I have to study.**

 **Saira- Thanks. Yep, I have taken your advice for good and added some verses of songs. And sorry for leaving at twist but I wanted to write a cliffhanger. :D**

 **Neha- Thanks. But I didn't understand why you told to dedicate it to Misty, but anyways it is dedicated to Misty too.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer- Just glance at the pervious chaps. And I don't own "I know you care" by Ellie Goulding.**

 **Dedication- To all the reviewers except Saira... sorry dear but you didn't answered :)**

* * *

 **Chapter-17**

(This will be having the full conversation.)

"Hello?" Elena asked after picking up the cordless phone.

" _Hello... is this Ms. Elena Merkel I am talking to?"_ The person on the other spoke.

"Yes... May I know whom I am speaking to?"

" _This is Adam Watson, Colby Watson's brother. He was your father's personal assistant, I hope you know that?"_

"Yeah... I know, but why are you addressing him as... was?" she felt an undesirable-gloomy feeling.

" _On June 17_ _th_ _, around 4 o'clock in morning... there happened to be a car accident in Germany where a car was hit by another and it fell by the cliff to the water body underneath and the people in them died. The dead bodies' identities were found today in the morning and they happened to be- to be..." he seemed to choke at his own words._

"What happened Adam, whom did those belong to?"

" _There laid the dead body of-of Colby and the ID of Mr. - Mr. Martin Merkel. His body is supposed to be in the- the water... because the car is damaged... I'm sorry Ms. Elena but... He's no more."_

The receiver slipped and crashed, and she dropped on the floor unable to think anything. Her mind completely blocked.

" _Clinging to me  
Like a last breath you would breathe  
You were like home to me  
I don't recognize the street"_

Julia and Riley rushed down after hearing the crash sound only to find their friend on the floor.

"Eli... Eli what happened?!" Julia shook her by her shoulders trying to make her speak. Riley tried to make the receiver work but it was completely damaged.

"Pst... This ain't working." She said. "Come on Eli, tell something... Have your vocal cords disappeared."

"Dad... accident... died... his body couldn't be found." She muttered but they were clear enough for the two to hear because of the silence enveloped in the air.

"How-?" the question was left unanswered as Elena left, trotting back slowly to her room.

* * *

He"Is she alright now?" Michael asked when the next morning the boys were informed about Elena's Dad's death.

"She isn't- isn't okay... she has locked herself up in her room since last night. She's not talking, heck she isn't even responding to anything." Riley said as she watched Julia in the arms of her boyfriend, with a gloomy face. Kai was leaning against the banister, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"What will happen to Eli? I'm afraid she might be in this condition and then she maybe traumatised completely." She buried her head in Tala's chest as he said soothing words to calm her.

"Our Einstein is too strong to break down. She'll be definitely alright." Tala tried to be optimistic in this case, which seemed to work as the others, including Julia and excluding Kai, nodded hopefully.

"I'm going to check on Enna." Kai said straightening himself and walking upstairs.

"He loves Eli." Michael said, seeming in a trance. The others gave him a 'what-are-you-telling' look. To reply of which he shrugged and told, "It's true."

* * *

"Enna? Enna open the gate." He said as he knocked on the door, which he found opened already.

"Enna...?" he said softly, his amethyst scanning the room to find the said girl sitting on the bed, knees brought to chest and head resting on them, her arms hugging them(legs), face impassive and eyes slowly blinking occasionally.

" _Please don't close your eyes  
Don't know where to look without them  
Outside the cars speed by  
I'd never heard them until now"_

He walking slowly and sat beside her, placing his hands on her shoulders, making her look up at him. He gazed in her cerulean blue eyes, sad.

"He won't comeback. I lost my dad." She said as if she knew what he was trying to ask.

"That's why you can't live with this feeling forever. You need to free your emotions Enna. You need to-"

"I can't. Tears don't come out. They have lost. Like I lost my family." This was true. She had cried a lot after his brother was killed and mother was taken away. Hell maybe she was killed. But now the tears have locked themselves up somewhere.

"Shh... you're not the Enna I know. Who are you?" he said harshly yet softly.

"This is the me. I can't change-" she was cut off in the middle as soft lips were placed on hers. Kai knew she will respond to the kiss if she was just masking her emotions. And that was exactly what happened. She responded that too willingly. And then what was to happen? A passionate kiss followed. Filled with emotions as the lips sensually moved against each other, tongues wrestling for dominance.

As they broke apart, she looked at him thanking-ly.

"See? You've emotions still now. You're still the Elena Merkel we now, I know." She felt tears brimming in her eyes. She let them drop freely as she hugged him sideways. He wrapped his arms around her and was asleep after a few moments.

He slowly placed her on the bed and was about to turn around when her frail fingers rounded his wrist, of course telling him to stop.

" _I know you care  
I know it is always been there  
But there's trouble ahead, I can feel it  
You are just saving yourself when you hide it_

 _Yeah, I know you care_  
 _I see it in the way you stare_  
 _As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it_  
 _I'll be saving myself from the ruin_  
 _And I know you care"_

She opened her eyes and spoke, "My family... I dont have anyone now." Closing her eyes in agony as the tears slid from her face to the side of her ears and dropping on the raven hairs of her.

"No Enna, you have us, we're your family." She smiled slightly at his words and her eyes closed slowly due to tiredness. She had been awake the whole night gazing at the family picture of hers.

"Sleep peacefully. Hope you have a bright morning." He said placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

" _Ich liebe dich, Kai._ " She muttered in sleep. 'What's the meaning of this? Anyways.' He shrugged and left the room, clearly not knowing that she meant it which he didn't even know the meaning of.

* * *

 **That's it!**

" **Ich liebe dich" means "I love you" in German.**

 **Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Hate it? Comments? Questions? Advices? Write a review. Any doubts please free to PM me.**

 **Do whatever you want to do but please R &R.**

 **Bye till then,**

 **RtR ;)**

* * *

 **PS. My final exams are coming so I won't be able to update regularly till 12** **th** **March. Some updates may pop out someday in these days, so... :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**My dear readers and reviewers, I've finally come to somewhat an end of this story.**

 **Thanks to Neha, Ezabellaa, Saira, Subha, Sneha Tiwari, PhoenixPrincess, Guest and solitude 13 for the reviews.**

 **PhoenixPrincess : Thanks for the compliment :) answers to your question, I'm from West Bengal, I've seen Beyblade Burst and Shu Kurenai is my fave. I love that you are my fan (And I'm practically squealing!) but I can't tell you my real name. If you've an account then I can PM you but I can't reveal my name on ffn. Sorry.**

 **Sneha Tiwari : I'm an Indian.**

 **Thanks to Saira, Ezabellaa and Subha for congratulating me on my century of reviews.**

 **Thanks Neha and Saira for wishing me Happy Birthday.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer – come on guys we are on the end of this fic and you don't know the disclaimer. :* Anyways, I don't own anything other than my OCs and plot; not even "Jah Never Leave My Side."_

 **Chapter 18**

(The same day, 11:30 pm.)

" _I've been through the coldest times  
And darkest days  
Jah, Jah, never, ever, ever left mi"_

After waking up from her deep slumber, more than 12 hours she slept, Elena headed to do her homework. As she was busy writing an essay on Russian Revolution (it's enormously large one!), her cell phone rang,

She twirled around in her chair and saw that it was on her bed. She let out a groan and left it to ring there.

"Let that damn material ring." She cursed on the cell.

Suddenly the ring stopped and she continued with her work. Again her cell rang.

"Maybe important." She told to herself, and then paused momentarily, "or a prank call." Walking up to her bed, she picked up the cell, without even looking at the caller ID.

"I'm gonna sue you mister if this is any kind of prank." She hissed, not caring who was on the other end of the line.

" _Is this a way to talk to your mother, dear?"_ an excessively sweet voice said.

"Alexandra!" Elena practically growled.

" _Not mom? Now I'm hurt. I didn't think you would be so-"_

"Just shut up and tell why did you call me. I'm sure you didn't call to talk just like this."

" _I don't know why you hate me so much. Still..."_ The young teen heard a sigh and rolled her eyes. This was all a drama and she knew it.

" _It's Nick's birthday tomorrow and he would love it if you would be there. He thinks you as a very good friend of his."_ Not even muttering a 'bye', she cut the line and threw herself on the bed and placed her cell aside.

Nick or Nicolai was Alexandra's son from her previous marriage. He was a year older than Elena. And always tried to grab her attention and made advances towards her when they lived under the same roof in Germany and France.

"Never in the hell's name am I going there. Fly from Japan to Germany for that scumbag? As if." She said to herself and took out a book from her bedside drawer. 'Anthology of 20 Crime Stories'. Flipping to the page where she left, she started reading. Currently she was reading a case of how a lady kills her husband, for money and showed it was a mere heart failure.

* * *

" _Climb the highest mountains  
Swim the deepest sea  
Jah, Jah, never, ever, ever left mi"_

Blinking her eyes in the first rays of the sun, Elena got up and placed the book away as she slept with it on her chest. As she dressed out of her yesterday's clothes and put on a set of fresh ones.

In her free mind, a thought passed or better a lot of thoughts passed. The story she read before sleeping... Alexandra's sudden sweetness... Nicolai's party... her dad's death... there was indeed a connection between all this. But what? Still in a trance, she walked out of her room to one of the spare rooms at the end of the corridor and opened it suddenly. She broke out of her thoughts when she saw Tala and Michael sprawled across the bed, sleeping.

'So they stayed. Maybe Kai's here too then.' She walked out of the room quietly and went to the other spare one just across this room. Entering the room she saw a figure sleeping peacefully on the bed. She walked round the bed and sat at the edge, watching the slate-haired teen sleep. A sudden urge passed through her and she brushed away the bangs from his forehead, slowly. Her fingers trailed down from his forehead to his cheeks then to his jaw line.

Suddenly his amethyst eyes fluttered open and she drew her hand back quickly. As his eyes fell on the girl, his brows creased into a frown.

"Enna?" he spoke out and sat upright on the bed.

"I-I want your advice."

"What advice?" he yawned.

"I think Dad was killed... it wasn't an accident." She said looking nervously in his eyes.

"How can you say that?" he asked rubbing sleep off his eyes. This action made her think, 'so adorable he looks... snap out of it Merkel!'

"You remember the day accident took place?"

"On 17th June... Your birthday. But what's your point?"

"You remember that I fainted when we were dancing and Dad went on an urgent business trip with your parents suddenly. It was then only Dad died, most probably after reaching Germany. And then suddenly today Alexandra called me to come to Germany for Nicolai's party. She wasn't this nice to me ever."

"Who's Nicolai now?"

"The bitch's son." She spat (not literally) on the words.

"Okay and you think it's she who did all this. Right?"

"Of course. She wants Dad's wealth and she knows the property is to be passed to me, legally. So what do you think?" she asked hoping for a support.

"You're right and to collect any evidence, we gotta go Germany now."

"We? You aren't planning to go with me, are you?" she stared at him in utter confusion. And to answer her question, Kai placed his hand on the back of her neck. Before Elena knew, their faces were close enough for their lips to meet. He kissed her square on her lips. He pulled back slowly and said,

"You think I'm going to leave you alone. If you're Ms. Detective then I'm also a Sherlock." He smirked.

"Oh really." She raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "So my dear Sherlock, let's head to Germany."

He just smirked in reply and she knew it was a yes.

" _Nuh matter what life send my way  
I just take some time and pray  
And am so, so glad that I can say  
Jah, Jah, never, ever, ever left mi"_

* * *

Kai and Elena sat on Hiwatari's private jet heading to Germany. They had a hard time convincing Julia and Riley as the two started their big sisters' role, both being a few months older than the blue-eyed.

Elena turned her head from the window to the boy beside her. Crossed arms, eyes closed and face relaxed, he sat silently. If Elena didn't know better she would have thought he was sleeping. She laid her head on his shoulders and muttered "thanks", in daze. He opened his eyes to see the new weight on his shoulder and saw that had laid her head and was staring off in space. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "No problem." She closed her eyes from the little gesture.

He knew that she was still in grief from losing her father. But knowing _his_ Enna, she did Masters in hiding pain. She was broken from inside after losing her family but masked her emotions by her "cool" attitude. But, and this 'but' was with B-U-T all in capital, he could tear through her mask and she even didn't feel awkward to show her real self.

The teens were jerked awake as the plane landed. The moment the two got down, their eyes dilated at the population around, better to say fans. Being the children of the world's leading businessmen, they were no doubt a celebrity. The fans were awed at the two. But these two couldn't understand what was so big in this. They both were wearing normal and comfy tees, his grey and her sleeveless light brown. She wore ripped jeans while he was in faded washed denims. Both had goggles on. Though they didn't think it as anything that amazing, but to the fans it was a casual celebrity look the duo had.

" _Mi naw talk and hide  
Everything mi gain a the father provide  
Suh mi naw tell no lie  
Mi haffi give thanks to the most high  
For every blessing weh mi earn  
Every lesson weh mi learn  
Jah show me the ones weh seh dem real  
And a pray fi mi burn"_

After a little help from the security personals, they made their way to the limo waiting to the Merkel Manor. It was a traditional kind of mansion. The main building was two storied; two stairs led the way from the garden path to the uplifted manor. A long pool was situated in front of the manor. Palm trees surrounded it and the white mansion shone in glory under the evening sky. (Guys if you wanna see the image of the manor, here's the URL: /images/6FPSCy )

They made their way up and were met by none other than Alexandra herself.

"Oh Eli dear! I'm so glad you could. Nick would be so happy." She came forward to hug Elena but the girl moved away, completely saying in negative. Then the lady's eyes fell on Kai. "Oh Kai. You're also here. Well both of you come in."

The three came in and Elena was about to go to her room when Alexandra called her, "Eli we didn't know that Master Hiwatari will be here too. The rooms are... you know Nick's friend-"

"If you forgetting then I may remind you, I have a room. Kai will be there. It's not that we're living here forever."

"As you wish."

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Kai asked Elena who was buys in her phone. He was lying on her bed; a knife which he found on her bedside table was twirling in his hand. The holder of it was engraved in silver designs.

"Nothing till now." She muttered from her place on the couch.

"Why you keep a knife here?"

"What if someone tries to harm me and all? I need protection." She said, her eyes still trained on the cell.

"By the way," he kept the knife back and snatched the phone out of Elena's hand after sitting beside her. "What are you seeing?" he scrolled through and saw that they were the photos of him from the Christmas Eve when Elena was drunk. He frowned at her.

"Come on, I have the right to see my own talented works." She shrugged.

"Now you have seen so delete them."

"NO!"

"What will you do? Post them FB?"

"Yep! With the caption- #sexyhiwatari"

" _And mi seh si mi at the top but meck dem talk an till  
Quick fi badmind weh you work and God build  
And even when yo show dem love dem waan si you blood spill  
Grudge you fi yo vehicle and the house pon hill  
But don't you ever spend your time to please mankind  
Cause dem only come around when dem si the sunshine  
When the rain a fall and you go through yo tough time  
Weh dem deh?"_

* * *

 **Tell me how it was.**

 **Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Hate it? Comments? Questions? Advices? Write a review. Any doubts please free to PM me.**

 **Do whatever you want to do but please R &R.**

 **Bye till then,**

 **RtR ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Good wishes to all my readers and reviewers. Welcome to the 19** **th** **chapter. :)**

 **Thank you Ezabellaa, solitude 13, Cutetyhil, ranjan597, mykaieli, Neha and PhoenixPrincess for reviewing.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. My OCs and the plot are only what I own.**_

 **Chapter- 19**

"Do you remember how many times I've gone to a party with you?" Elena asked Kai as they descended the stairs of the Merkel Mansion for the party in the main hall. She was wearing short sleeved mid-thigh length black dress and black sneakers. While Kai wore simple black shirt, two buttons undone from the top; and grey jeans.

"Yeah, a lot to mention."

The moment they entered the hall, they were shocked, surprised, awestruck and all other synonyms to that. The party was themed "Jazz N' Rock". Loud music, stringing curses of peoples, and what else could be expected is left on the readers to think how this type of themed party would be.

"The hell!" Elena said.

"Well he turned it into a club." Muttered Kai. Definitely the duo wasn't a fan of crowded people.

"Okay so now, we gotta find the bitch and his son to pry out information." Elena said as she handed a drink to Kai and helped herself with one. And this time she took a non-alcoholic one. Sure she didn't want the drama to repeat of the Christmas Eve's night.

"So we first need to find this Nicolai guy."

"Speak of the devil..." Elena trailed and Kai craned his neck up to see a well-built tall boy with spiky brown hair and sickening greenish yellow eyes filled with malice, was walking towards them.

"Well well well Eli. Dear won't you wish me?" Nicolai said in a very sweet (dramatic as well.) voice.

"Do I need to? I don't think there should be any happy returns for _this beautiful_ day." Her sarcastic voice mocked.

"Oh sweetheart now that did hurt. Well..." he said and then turned to Kai. "I don't think we've have met before, have we?"

"The name's Kai. Kai Hiwatari." Kai replied coldly, arms crossed as he leant against the counter.

"Susumu Hiwatari's son. But why to honour my birthday?"

Kai smirked at this and pulled Elena closer by resting a hand at her hip. Nick's eyes widened at this. Elena was also surprised, blush started to crept on her cheeks. But then she also played along, knowing Kai's intentions.

"Enna didn't tell you about it?"

"What?!"

"Oh hun, I really forgot to. Anyways, Nick, Kai and I are dating." She winked at Kai and both of them had to suppress their laughter from the expression that had spread on Nick's face. Without saying a word, he stalked off from the scene.

After that both of them burst into laughing.

"Oh my God! I don't know the last time I laughed like this." Elena continued laughing while Kai composed his posture again. His concentration slipped to the girl whom he was still holding. His expressions softened at the beautiful sight. 'She looks like an angel while laughing. So beautiful. Her laugh is so melodious and sweet.'

He leant closer until his lips were near her ear, and he whispered huskily and softly in her ears, "Now I wouldn't mind making you my girlfriend for real, ya know."

"Now Mr. Sherlock, I would really appreciate if you would concentrate on what we're here for rather what you want to do, which is flirting. So quit flirting." She slipped out of his grasp and walked out of the room, not before smirking at him.

* * *

Elena was walking silently, thanks to her sneakers which were padding softly on the carpeted floor, down the hallway. It was then she heard a voice, or rather two voices. She quickly recognised the voices. 'Alexandra and Nick'.

She stood beside the door and tried to hear their conversation. The words were faint but understandable.

"Who the heck told you Hiwatari and Merkel are dating?!" this was Alexandra. Her voice hissed at Nicolai.

"But mom they were acting like real couple." This was the desperate voice of Nick.

"Shut up Nick. Now get this clear. You. Have. To. Make. Elena. Fall. For. You."

"But why do you want me to get Eli?"

"Dear son, once Eli is with us, the whole Merkel property will be ours. And that's why I planned Martin's death."

"And you made Eli unconscious in that party so that she wouldn't suspect anything. Wow mom! You're brilliant."

"There's no doubt in that. Or else why would I've left Sakura in that asylum. But if she is left, she'll reveal everything. Unless she's out of 'Cloride House', we're safe."

Having recorded everything in her phone from the gap of the door, Elena swiftly turned on her heals and walked away. While she was desperate to get out of the long hallway to the party room, a hand caught her wrist and slammed her against the wall. Her back ached from the sudden contact from the wall.

"Now now sweetheart I'm hurt that you lied to me." It was Nicolai.

"What are you saying?"

"Hiwatari and you're not dating sweetheart."

"So? What does that has to do with you?" she narrowed her eyes as he drew his face closer to her.

"It does." His hand tried to get hold of her cell phone while he tried to kiss the girl.

'Damn! Surely he knows that I recorded it.' The moment his lips barely grazed over hers, she kneed his groin area with her knee. He jerked back and then fell on the ground, unconscious.

As he fell Elena saw Kai standing there, smirking, and cracking his knuckles. The Hiwatari did knock Nick.

Elena felt relieved but realisation dawned upon her. She grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him out.

"What's up Enna?" he asked worriedly. Though he was confused, he followed her. He knew she isn't so mad to make him run like this.

"I'll tell you. First of all we need to get out of here before Nick gets up again."

They ran out of the mansion to the parking lot. "Kai get the bike. It's in the corner." She handed him the key and he rode the bike, switching the gear on and started it. Here Elena zipped off her dress, revealing her black tank top and black shorts. As Kai got the bike near her, she jumped on it and they sped out of the mansion.

* * *

"How did you change your dress so quickly?" Kai asked as they sped off to the 'Cloride House'.

"You of all should know that I wear these under dresses."

"Oh yeah, so now where?"

"We're close. Just turn right and cross the bridge." Elena explained everything to Kai and now they were heading to the asylum where Sakura, Elena's mom, was kept.

Soon they were driving down the driveway of the asylum.

"Enna, you go. I'll park the bike and then come. Okay?" he squeezed her hand. "She'll be there and she'll know that it's you. Go."

"Yeah." She nodded and went in, but not before giving him a small hug.

"Excuse me." She asked the receptionist on the desk.

"Yes ma'am, how may I help you?"

"Uh I need to know where Mrs. Sakura Merkel is kept."

"Just a second." She scrolled through the list on the computer before her and spoke again, "Its room 181. Go through this hallway and it's the last room there." Nodding to her Elena ran off to the direction.

She opened the gate in nervousness. But she was surprised to see her Dad standing beside her Mom who was sitting in front of a piano.

" _I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
Achilles and his gold  
Hercules and his gifts  
Spiderman's control  
And Batman with his fists  
And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

But she said, "Where d'you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts.  
Some superhero,  
Some fairytale bliss.  
Just something I can turn to.  
Somebody I can kiss.  
I want something just like this.

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo"_

Sensing the song that her mother was singing, she couldn't resist singing too.

" _Oh, I want something just like this  
I want something just like this_

I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
The testaments they told  
The moon and its eclipse  
And Superman unrolls  
A suit before he lifts  
But I'm not the kind of person that it fits

She said, "Where d'you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts.  
Some superhero,  
Some fairytale bliss.  
Just something I can turn to.  
Somebody I can miss.  
I want something just like this.  
I want something just like this."

Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo"

And when the parents' eyes fell on their daughter, the three sang together. It was the song of their family.

" _Where d'you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts.  
Some superhero,  
Some fairytale bliss.  
Just something I can turn to.  
Somebody I can kiss.  
I want something just like this."_

Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this"

Once the song ended, Elena trotted to her parents, slowly.

"D-Da-Dad?"

"I escaped the accident dear." He smiled at his daughter. She ran to them and they enveloped them in a tight hug.

"Mom!" she pulled back, tears welled up in her eyes and this time she let them fall freely. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too dear." Wiping the tears off her daughter's eyes, she spoke again, "Now my Eli, I'm here and finally we're together. We'll live together now." Elena just nodded vigorously, making her parents' chuckle.

"Yeah, now Japan, we come!" Martin exclaimed in joy.

"But Dad I thought we'll stay back here only." Elena asked in confusion.

"I don't think young Hiwatari would be pleased at that decision." Sakura nodded towards the door where Kai was leaning against the doorframe.

Elena beamed at his sight. She looked at her parents for approval and they nodded at her. Now what else, Elena walked up to Kai and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kai too wrapped her in a hug by rounding his hands around her waist.

"Thanks Kai. For everything. Without you I would have never met my parents-"

"Shh. I'm no God. And wipe these tears off." His thumbs smoothly slide over her cheeks and wiped the tears and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Then he directed her towards Martin and Sakura and they all smiled warmly, the sun rose at that time only, beautiful rays fell on the four. This was the sign of the happiness that was left for their rest of the life.

* * *

 **Did it suck or I hurried? Anyways, there is an epilogue left. ;)**

 **One notice- I won't update stories for two weeks because I'm going for a holiday. If possible I'll try doing it with a phone. But I've never tried with a phone so I'm not sure about it.**

 **R &R.**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi and hellos to all. This is the last chapter and it contains the epilogue too. I hope you all like it. I want to thank my readers, reviewers, followers and who favourite-d this fanfic. This was my first in this site and ya all supported me.**

 **I've uploaded Elena's image on this fanfic's profile photo. Do see if you want to.**

 **And this is a special dedication to Cutetyhil and ranjan597 because both of you supported me from starting, giving ideas and continued till the end :) ;)**

 **Disclaimer- Duh! Read the earlier ones.**

* * *

' _There's glitter on the floor after the party  
Girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby  
Candle wax and Polaroids on the hardwood floor  
You and me from the night before, but'_

New Year's Eve. Then New Year. A new start. A happy beginning. Exactly that could be told by the gleaming-with-happiness faces of the people gathered at the Hiwatari Manor. Especially for the young man in a black tuxedo, black dress shirt, black tie and a blue napkin gracing the coat pocket. His amethyst-jewel like eyes was fixated on his mother's room. Sakura and Katrina took Eli to get her ready as she was in a fuss about dresses and all.

All problems were finally resolved. Eli got her family back and Alexandra and Nicolai were now in jail, lest Elena gave the recording to the authority.

"Hey Kai, what's up?" Tala asked approaching his best friend, dressed in grey tux with white dress shirt underneath, with a drink in his hand.

"Hmm nothing." The said person replied, running a hand through his slate bangs.

"You know I think you should-" Kai waited for him to continue but Tala's focus slid somewhere else. The glass was starting to slip from his grasp slowly, but he caught it before it could crash down. Kai frowned at him and Tala motioned him to look where his icy eyes were fixed earlier. Kai turned and to say that he was surprised was less because he stood agape at the scene before her.

At the end of the spiral staircase stood Elena Merkel, clad in a light blue strapless gown which covered till her feet. (Here's the link: /images/dK4XeE )

Her hair was also cut in a new style, slightly wavy and in layers, front ones short and the back ones still in the original shape. Her eyes held a bit of nervousness for wearing such a dress. All eyes dropped on hers and her eyes were only on one boy. She walked, carefully not to trip, to her friends.

' _Don't read the last page  
But I stay when you're lost, and I'm scared  
And you're turning away  
I want your midnights  
But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day'_

"Hey Guys!" she beamed at them.

"Hey to you too 'beautiful'." Michael flirtatiously told her while Tala winked at her. Elena blushed at this.

Julia and Riley hugged her in a tight group hug. "We missed you sooo much!" they exclaimed.

"I-I'm su-suf-fo-cating." She let out a sigh as they released her. The boys chuckled at this. 'So cute.' Thought Kai.

"How could you miss me? I was away for only two days."

"We missed you means we missed _our Eli._ "

"Now Rye, are you planning to make cry?" And to give the reply the girls playfully pulled her cheeks. "Ow ow! It hurts!" she rubbed her cheeks and pouted angrily. "Hate you all."

Tala and Michael side hugged her from both sides and each gave a peck on her cheeks. "We really missed our Einstein."

Suddenly the slow melody playing in the background turned into a beautiful slow song. And who were to give invitation as the floor was soon occupied by dancing teens, among who were Tala, Julia, Michael, and Riley; leaving behind Kai and Elena.

"Why do they treat me like if I'm a baby?"

"'Coz you are." Kai shrugged nonchalantly.

"Excuse me-"

"Wanna dance?" Kai cut her words, extending his hand towards her.

"Sure. I don't think I can do anything else." And the duo also proceeded towards the floor.

' _Don't read the last page  
But I stay when it's hard, or it's wrong  
Or we're making mistakes  
I want your midnights  
But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day_'

* * *

The wind blew, having the aura of New Year in it. It blew smoothly through the city of Tokyo. The weather was chilly but it never bothered the Japan-dwellers who cared only for celebrating the New Year Eve. Only a few minutes were now left for the next year to come.

But these things were not to disturb the glam of the night who was relaxing in the balcony of the second floor of the Hiwatari Manor. Her black hair flew in rhythm with the breeze while her calm cerulean blue eyes enjoyed the beauty of the Japanese metropolitan city.

"And I thought I would find peace here." She turned her head to find the source of the cocky voice and saw Kai leaning on the railing with his elbows placed on them and hands half dangling outside.

"Why? I think my latest memory says you were the one to break the silence." Kai smiled at this.

"You've got the answer to every question, no?"

"You're no less." Her tone was informative.

"No. I still don't have the answer of one question." His gaze left her and settled on the farthest thing on the horizon.

"And that is? Tell me. Maybe I'll have the answer to it." She spoke softly, barely above whisper but yet audible in silent night.

He turned to her and started taking slow steps towards her. His right hand was sliding slowly upon the railing and his gaze fixed on hers. Elena couldn't make out what was happening. She started feeling nervous due to his slow movement.

The moment he got to her, which felt like infinity to her, his left hand cupped her cheek and slowly proceeded to entwine in her silky tresses. Slowly he leant further and further and to Elena it felt like a moment would come and she would faint there due to this intimacy and his slow and teasing gestures. But it never happened as a kiss full of passion ensued between them.

' _You squeeze my hand three times in the back of the taxi  
I can tell that it's gonna be a long road  
I'll be there if you're the toast of the town, babe  
Or if you strike out and you're crawling home'_

When they parted, Kai spoke quietly, "Can you answer this?"

She looked up to meet his eyes and he waited for her answer. She just grinned at him and placed a peck on his lips.

"I wanted an answer Enna." He huskily whispered.

"I don't think I have it. Let's say this is _answer-deprived_." She snaked her hand round his neck and placed her forehead on his.

"That's no word." He pointed.

"Make it." She said cheekily.

"You're too cute."

"I know."

And this was where a new relation started; devoid of any confusion, nervousness or hesitation. Realisation dawned upon them and that made the lovebirds realize their die-hard love for each other. The moon shone in its own beauty.

 _The moon... from where the feeling took birth and exactly where the feeling was recognised..._

* * *

Epilogue-

After their graduation from high school, Elena and Kai took upon studying Business and later they became the CEO of their respective companies. Julia became a model and Tala went to achieve his goal to become a psychiatrist. Who knew the famous flirt of high school could be a person to understand others problems? But as we say, life is full of varied surprises. Because even eerie-hater Riley became a wildlife photographer and spend her most of the time in different forests; and the prank master Michael became a software engineer.

It was the time after Tala and Julia marriage when Kai proposed to Elena. Their wedding also took place after a year or so. Now only Riley and Michael were left but those two only fooled around with each other but never took their relationship seriously.

' _Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you  
Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you  
Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you  
And I will hold on to you'_

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" A sweet voice of a small girl echoed through the whole manor. It was the voice of little Ann, the cute 10 year old daughter of our own dear couple Kai and Elena.

She looked around for any sign of her parents, her short black hair bounced as her head turned sideways. Her bluish-purple eyes held the excitement that she was about to share with her parents.

She ran upstairs and directly to her parents' room when she found that no one down. She barged in without knocking which resulted her in seeing her mother in the arms of her father. Her sudden arrival startled them and they separated quickly. Little Ann giggled at this.

"Naughty girl." Elena ruffled her hair and picked her up on the bed.

"You know I'm gonna take part in the school's Annual Function!" she bounced happily on the bed.

"That's great!" Kai said, pulling her down to sit.

"But I can't decide which song to sing."

"That's easy. You sing 'Something like this'." Elena suggested.

"No Enna. Not all time. Ann you sing 'Closer'." Kai pointed.

"NO! Something like this."

"Closer!"

"She won't sing closer."

"She will."

"Won't"

"Will."

Ann looked form her mother to her father who started bickering. And they really bickered like old married couples.

"What about 'Shape of You'." She said meekly. Hearing her voice both of stopped and asked, "Say again."

"Shape of you."

"WHAT?!" and dear Ann's parents fell down in anime style. And then after merely a minute the whole family started laughing their heart out.

' _Please don't ever become a stranger  
Whose laugh I could recognize anywhere  
Please don't ever become a stranger  
Whose laugh I could recognize anywhere'_

 _ **The End~**_

* * *

 _-I don't own New Year's Day by Taylor Swift-_

* * *

 **Finally this story ends. But I'll miss writing it. Yet I've a lot more in mind. Maybe I'm gonna post a new fanfic- 'Love for life or Life for love.' It's crime, romance and humour. Look out for it. But for now...**

 **Overall how was this story:**

 **Amazing**

 **One of the best**

 **Good one**

 **Okey-Dokey**

 **Bad**

 **Can't say/ Don't care**

* * *

 **Sayonara... do svedaniya... and of course Good Bye...**

 **Rock the Road :)**


End file.
